When We Were Kids
by Dancing in Crimson
Summary: Maka isn't to excited about moving back to Death City Nevada after 6 years of living in California. She is also not excited to be living in the same city with her worst enemy Soul Evans, who picked on and tortured her for 7 years of her life. Can they start fresh or will to many old feeling rise to the surface and scare Maka away again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Here's my new story! it's pretty slow for the first few chapters but it explains a lot as the story go's on. I really hope you like this story because it's some of my best writing I think. :) Like my last story I will update everyday! Well here goes nothing I really hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's Characters I just own the plot! **

**-Alli **

Hi, my name is Maka Angel Albarn, daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn. I never liked my middle name, but my papa insisted that it be Angel so that way I could always be his precious angel.

I'm a 19 year old girl born April 7th. I have long ash blonde hair that reaches the middle of my back; I have a rare color of emerald green eyes. I stand at 5'6 and I have a small waist.

I've been living in California for 6 years now, with my mama and her fiancé Mario. They have been engaged for 1 year and are planning to get married in 2 weeks. Mario is very much Italian with his dark hair hazel eyes and high cheek bones, he is a sight for sore eyes.

They are moving to Italy a week before the wedding so that way the De-Frenza family can attend the wedding, and yes I did say they as in not me, just them.

I personally don't want to move to Italy, even though Mario told me it was the most beautiful place ever imaginable. I want to stay right here in our cozy home next to the ocean, but mama said I had to have some parental guidance.

After I fought with her for a whole 2 hours about how I am not a kid anymore, and I'm a mature adult I can live on my own. And her yelling that she would feel much better if I was with an adult, family of some sort while she was across the globe. In the end she ended up calling my good for nothing whore of a father up and telling him that I needed a place to stay for a while, and I hear my papa scream for joy on the other end, and I roll my eyes.

So here I am now packing up my beautiful room with a magnificent view of the beach and sea, to go live in my childhood home, in Death City Nevada.

I'm not looking forward to living their again, I thought I got away from it all when I left with my mama at the age of 14. California has grown on me and I'm going to miss it. On the other hand I'm excited to see all my best friends again like, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona and Tsubaki.

It was hard to say good-bye to them. I met them at school when I was 6 and we hit it off instantly. I keep in touch with them now and then and after I told them I was moving back in 3 days they all declared that they will have a welcome home party waiting for me. I'm pretty lucky to have as great as friends as them, even after 6 years they still want to hang out with me and throw me some party.

I am not in fact happy in any way that I'll be in the same city as my enemy, Soul Evans. He and his buddies were kings of the school and made my life a living hell ever since my 7th birthday party a week after I joined the school.

Maybe I'm telling you too much, I should start from the very beginning. The first day I attended Shibusen Academy, after being transferred from the DWMA. The day I met my best friends in the whole world and the first day I met Soul Evans.

**13 Years ago Death City Nevada.**

"Mama, can you put my hair up for me?" I asked. Today was my first day at my new school, Shibusen Academy. I had to switch schools after first grade because papa got a job and couldn't drive me to school anymore and mama left early in the mornings to get to her job. They wouldn't let me take the bus and I couldn't walk the 10 miles to school every day only being 6 years old, so they switched schools so I could walk the 5 minutes everyday.

"Sure sweetie, come here." She said grabbing the brush and the two pony tails out of my hand, and began to brush my ash blonde hair that passed my shoulders by half an inch. After a few seconds my hair was up in its usual pig-tails. I turned and smiled brightly at mama and said thank you.

"You're welcome dear. Do you have everything you need for your first day?" she raised an eyebrow. "Yup, yup! I have all my school books and pencil's even my special red pen!" I said excitedly. And mama laughed. "I even have my most favorite book in the whole universe!" I said pulling out my worn out '_Peter Pan' _book from my back pack. She smiled again and patted my head. "How many time's have you read that old thing?" she asked and I pouted, "It's not old, and I don't know, I lost count." I said.

A Few moments later while I was fixing my pink dress, the door bursts open and reviles my papa crying and sniffing. "MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL! MAKA DEAR DON'T GO TO SCHOOL YOUR TO YOUNG AND PERFECT FOR IT." he whales while holding me in a death grip.

"P-papa I, I can-can't breathe!" I gasp out when I here my mama yell in the background. "KAMI CHOP!" she yells and hits my papa in the head with one of my many books from my bookshelf.

"Sorry dear I love you." Papa mumbles rubbing his head from the injury. Mama sighed but has a small smile on her face "I love you to. I have to go to work now Maka are you sure you have everything?" she asks and I nod excitingly, "Yes! I'm going to be top of the class just like you mama!"

She smiles at this, "I'm sure you are." She said kissing the top of my head and pecking my papa's lips before walking out my bedroom door.

Papa waits until he hears her car leave the drive way, then drops on his knees and begs me with watery eyes, "Maka, papa won't be upset if you skip school today, or forever, you are to smart for school. Pease don't leave papa." He said. And I laughed. "Papa get up I have to go. I love school." I tell him with a smile on my lips.

"I won't tell mama I promise we can get Ice-cream and go shopping for new books." He tempts me and I shake my head, "No papa, I'm going to school, and that's final, besides I can get new books at the library." I tell him.

Yes I know it's weird that a 6 year old loves school and to read but I get it from my mama.

"You are just like your mother." He smiles and kisses my fore-head. "Get going or you'll be late." He tells me, and I smile and nod. "Bye papa have a good day!" I yell as I go to open the door. "Wait Maka, remember stay away from boys they have cooties, and they don't deserve an angel like you. Those little snot nosed booger eating, maggots try to touch my daughter I will cut off their-""PAPA! I'll be fine! Good bye." I cut him off before it got inappropriate.

I open the door and I see a very pretty lady in a red sports car pull up. She was wearing the shortest skirt ever and a tight hot pink shirt. She looked way to young to be a friend of my papa's.

"Maka this is my um, assistant for the day." Papa tells me and I raise an eyebrow. "Veronica meet my angel Maka, Maka this is Veronica." He tells me and she squats down to my height. "Hey there princess." She smiles and I roll my eyes at the fake smile she puts on.

"Maka honey, mama doesn't know about my assistant yet so let's keep this a secret okay?" says and I nod, and left the driveway hearing in the direction of my new school. But I'm not dumb I may be 6 but I know that whatever papa is doing with that lady it isn't for his job.

Once I get to my new school my jaw drops open at how many stairs there is, I mean there has to be hundreds of them! As I'm gawking other kids pass me and head up the stairs of doom when I feel someone tap both my shoulders at the same time. I turn around and my eyes widen at the little boy in front of me.

"Hi There, are you new?" he asks me, his golden eyes gleaming. "Yes, I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." I smile back and reach my hand out. "No you have to shake with both hands or it won't be symmetrical!" He fixes my hands and then tells me his name, "I'm Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid." He smiles and I take in his full appearance. He's wearing a black t-shirt with the number 8 in the middle; he has gray jeans on that look a little too big for him. He has silky black hair with three white stripes on one side. I smile a little. "It's nice to meet you Kid." I say, and he smiles wider, taking my hand in his and starts running up the stairs.

"AH, KID WHERE ARE WE GOING!" I screamed as he yanked me by the hand. "I have to introduce to my other friends, you'll love them!" He says. Once we get to the top of the stairs I see a dirty blonde girl standing next to a bright blonde headed girl, they look over at us and smile they run up to us and stop when they see me.

"Who's this girl Kid?" The dirty blonde asks. "This is Maka my new friend she's new here." He tells her and she smiles again. "I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty." She says and shakes my hand. Then I'm pulled into a hug by the little blonde, "HIYA I'M PATTY!" she yells into my ear and I cringe.

"Hi Patty, Liz it's nice to meet you." I smile at them once I get out of the tight hug. "So how old are you Maka?" Kid asked and I said, "6 my birthdays next week! You guys can come if you want my mamas throwing me a birthday party!" I say excitingly and Patty jumps for joy. "Will there be cake?!" she asks and I nod, "All birthdays have to have a cake silly." I tell her and we all laugh.

"We will totally be there. Hey look there's Crona and Tsubaki!" Liz says and point to the direction of the stairs we all turn our heads and I see a pink headed boy with a tall girl with long black hair moving towards us.

"Hey Tsubaki, hey Crona. This is our new best friend Maka." Liz says. "Hi." I said and waved to them. "Hi Maka I'm Tsubaki and this is Crona." She says and gives me a light hug. "H-hi Ma-Maka, I'm n-not ver-very go-good with n-new peo-people." The shy boy said and I smile, "its okay, I don't mind." I say and put my hand on his shoulder and I see him smile slightly at me.

We all walk into the school chatting and having fun together, when we reach our first class we all have together. Spelling, and writing my favorite. I smile. Tsubaki opens the door for us and we all sit down in a row of seats.

Ms. Marie is out teacher for the first class and she's very sweet I like her a lot. In the middle of class the door flies open and I see I blue headed boy with wild eyes darting over the room. When his eyes land on mine he flies across the room and jumps on my desk yelling, "I AM THE ALMIGHTY RULER OF THIS SCHOOL! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO THIS LITTLE GIRL IS?!" the blue headed maniac yells and I'm frozen in shock.

"Black*Star please stop yelling in the classroom." Ms. Marie sighs. And the so called Black*Star laughs. "WHO WHERES PIG-TAILS ANYMORE ARE YOU A NERD!?" He jumps off my desk and sits behind me. I snap out of shock when the door opens again.

A boy with white hair walks in and waves to the teacher with a grin showing off his sharp pointed teeth. I tilt my heads to the side and look closer, when his head snaps over to me. He has red eyes. They are a crimson color; I've never seen anything like it.

He snaps his eyes off me and sits next to the monkey behind me. I hear them chuckling and I try to stay focused when Ms. Marie says, "Yes what is it Black*Star?" she says with an annoyed sigh.

"The almighty God would like to know who the new girl is." He pulls my pig-tail and I turn around to glare at him. They both start to laugh. "Maka, please come to the front of the classroom and tell us about yourself." I roll my eyes but get up anyway.

I walk to the center of the room and all the kids are looking at me funny. I gulp loudly and look over to my new friends to see them giving me thumbs up and smiles. "I'm Maka Albarn, I'm 6 years old, and my birthday is next week." I say with a smile. "What do you like to do Maka?" Ms. Marie asks and I turn to look at her. "U-um I, I like to read a lot, I love school." I said twiddling with my fingers Black*Star laughs at me and I shoot him a glare. But both boys are chuckling still.

"Really? That's a first, what's your favorite book?" She asks and I smile brightly, I run to my backpack and pull out my favorite book. "Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie, I've read it more then a hundred times." I say with a slight blush on my face.

"What a nerd," the white headed boy says. "Soul be nice." Ms. Marie says and I look at the boy and see him roll his eyes. "That's great Maka I love that book too." She smiles and I giggle.

After one more class I walk to lunch with my friends and sit a table and we start to talk. "So Maka, Why do you love to read so much?" Tsubaki asks and I smile. "My mama reads to me at night, before I learned how to read she read me Peter Pan, and I fell in love with it; I learned how to read after that so I could read it whenever I wanted. I wish I could marry Peter Pan. That would be so cool." I smile at all of them and all the girls shake there heads agreeing with me.

I tried to open my red fruit punch drink but the lid wouldn't budge. I sat it on the table and hit the lid with a fork. Everybody at my table stopped talking to watch me and my struggles. I hit it over and over until the can flies off the table and squirts red juice all over and lands on the white headed kid's plate.

He screamed and looked all over the room to see who threw the soda at him. I'm giggling because he looked really scared when it hit his plate; he saw me giggling and glared at me. "Why did you throw this at me you little nerd!?" he yells and I straighten up and look at him.

"I, I didn't throw it, I promise, I flew off the table." I say trying to look away from his hard glare. "Yeah right you wanted to get me back for laughing at you in class today!" he stomps his foot and the whole cafeteria burst out laughing including all my friends.

He looks mad, no he looks furious. He's emmbaresed in front of the whole school. Liz told me that he and Black*Star were the coolest kids in school and everyone wanted to hang with them. So I just emmbaresed the coolest kid in school on accident and he thought it was on purpose. What a great first day I thought.

"Your gonna get it Albarn. I'm going to get you back just you wait!" he yells then storms out of the room. I gulp loudly, I really didn't want en enemy at the age of six, but he said he was going to get me back, does that mean we were enemies?

**One Week Later**

**Maka's Birthday.**

I woke up with a big smile on my face, today was my 7th birthday! I was so excited all my friends are coming to my party, my whole class actually. I heard a knock on my door and it opens mama is standing their with a pretty purple box and a smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday, honey! Your papa is just getting breakfast started it should be done any minute, we're having your favorite." My eyes widen and the biggest smile in the world runs across my face. "CHOCOLATE CHIP WAFFLES!" I screamed excitedly and jumped out of my bed.

"Hold on do you want to open up your present?" she asked with a smile handing the box to me. I take that box and rip it open and I gawk at the lovely piece of cloth inside.

I pull out a green dress that ends a little below my knee it has white flowers on the short sleeves and I swear on tinker bell that it looked like a princess dress. I let out a gasp as I slipped it on.

"Mama, it's so beautiful!" I say and look over to her. "How do I look?" I smile and spin around enjoying the way it bubbles up and goes back down when I stop. "You look amazing Maka. Just like and angel." She winks at me and we head downstairs to eat the breakfast the papa made us.

The kids started to arrive at 12 just like I asked. The whole backyard was decorated with white and green streamers. We had a piñata filled with candy and a swing set next to my tree house. I love out swing set because it has a big pink slide to go on it was one of my favorite things.

Kid, Liz, and Patty showed up first after Kid had a freak out because the time wasn't symmetrical or something like that, and then came Tsubaki and next Crona. They all were in the backyard playing tag when another knock came from the door I open it to see Harver, Kilik and Ox three boys from my class.

"Hi guys," I wave and they all said happy birthday which made me blush. "Thanks guys come on in the party just started!" I giggled and showed them to the backyard. Their eyes widened and they ran to the tree house and started to play war.

5 minutes later the door knocked and I opened and smiled brightly, Jackie and Kim were on the other side. They said happy birthday and I showed them the backyard Kim went to play with Ox and Jackie went to see what Harver was up to I smiled.

"YAHOOOO!" I heard someone yell, I look over my shoulder to see Black*Star and Soul standing at the sliding glass door.

I squeak a little but be a good host and go up to great them. Soul hasn't talked to me all week and neither has Black*Star. I'm a little worried that Soul is still mad about the fruit punch accident, and plans to get me back.

"He-hey guys, Wel-welcome to the party. Everyone's playing tag right now." I stutter a bit and see Soul smirk at me. "Cool." He say's and walks over to Kilik giving him a high five.

Black*Star throws his arm around my neck and I freeze at the contact. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM A GREAT GOD LIKE ME!" he yells into my ear and laughs crazily. "You are so lucky I came to your party, because no party is a party without Black*Star!" He says and runs over to the swing set.

Everything is going great we are all having a blast and Soul hasn't tried anything… yet. A few hours later mama comes out with a cake and says, "Everybody it's time to sing happy birthday to Maka." all the kids and parents gather around me and Soul offers to hold the cake so mama can take pictures.

I immediately get a bad feeling about this. If he shoved the cake into my face my new dress would be ruined, and the whole class would be laughing at me. I have to try to get out of this.

"I don't want to blow out the candles mama," I tell her and she looks at me like I'm crazy. "Don't be silly Maka; you're supposed to blow them out. It's your birthday." She tells me like I don't know. "Yeah Maka you have to." Soul says smirking at me. I glare at him and the crowd starts to sing.

After the song I close my eyes and lean forward to blow out the candle when Soul puts his foot out and I trip and land face first in the red velvet cake. Of coarse that was his plan trip me secretly so that he won't get in trouble or look like the jerk I know he is, and it also makes me look clumsy.

I scream and fall to the ground, all the kids around me are laughing and some of the adults are giggling but trying their very hardest not to. "Are you alright Maka? I didn't know you could be so clumsy." Soul says smirking at me.

"You! You did this you tripped me and made me fall!" I rant when mama comes over and bends down. "Maka, Soul didn't do it, he was holding the cake, you just tripped a little maybe on your shoelace." She tries to calm me down. I look up to Soul to see him smiling wider; he knew he just got away with it.

And this was the beginning of our war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Here's chapter two! I really hope you like it. I'll update one more time today, and after that update the real story starts. **

**I Do not own Soul Eater or it's Characters I only own the plot! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Alli **

**3 Years Later, Halloween.**

I get out of my bed with a yawn and look over to my clock, 8:30. I smile it was Saturday and it was also Halloween. Me and my friends except Crona are going trick or treating tonight. Mama said since we are getting older we can go by are selves as long as we stick together.

Crona doesn't like Halloween, he's to afraid. He said he would come by and help my mama and papa pass out candy to other kids though. Patty was kind of sad though, she secretly has a crush on him she only told me, Liz and Tsubaki though because kid can't keep a secret.

Liz and Patty are dressing up as cats and Tsubaki is being a princess, Me and Kid decided we would be pirates, Crona is being a ghost, well sort of he's just borrowing one of Kids plain white sheets and cutting eye holes in them.

I get up to brush my newly braced teeth; yup I just got braces last month thanks to Soul and Black*Star, I was walking home with Crona when we get ambushed.

Black*Star and Soul were hiding behind a near by bush throwing rocks at us. I grabbed Crona's hand and tried to run away when Soul threw a bigger rock on to the sidewalk and I tripped face first into the hard ground, messing up my teeth pretty bad.

Crona was fine, I dragged him down with me but, he landed in the grass next to me. My mouth was bleeding and Black*Star was laughing while Soul actually looked worried.

"Holy crap Albarn, watch where you're going. How's your mouth?" he asks and I glare at them spitting blood from my mouth. "It hurfs bab, you jerfs." I say trying to say, (it hurts bad you jerks.) but it didn't come out like that.

"Well your fault for being clumsy," Soul chuckled and walked away along with Black*Star that was still laughing like a maniac. Crona helped me home and papa had a freak attack.

"MY ANGEL I KNEW IT! THOSE BOYS ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! I WILL HAVE THEM SUED, I WILL YANK THAT OCTOPUSES TEETH OUT AND SEE IF HE LIKE GETTING BRACES!" He yelled while mama cleaned my mouth to get rid of blood.

"It's pretty bad her front teeth are all whacked up, I'll take her to the dentist you go tell their parents." Mama said and papa nodded and was out the door in less than a minute. "I don't want braces mama," I winced at the pain from my mouth as I spoke. "It will just give kids another reason to pick on me."

Mama sighs, "Honey they are just jealous because you're so smart and pretty." I roll my eyes. "Mama, I'm not a little baby anymore, I know they aren't jealous they are just mean." I tell her as if she were the child. "I wish I never met Soul, or even went to the school." I tell her.

"Don't say that Maka, if you didn't switch schools you would've never met, Kid, Liz, Tsubaki and Patty, oh and Crona. And did you ever think that maybe those boy pick on you because they like you?" she raises an eyebrow and my eyes go wide.

"EWW! THEY BETTER NOT LIKE ME. OR THEY WILL DIE FROM MAKA CHOPS!" I shriek in horror. Mama just laughs, "Of course, how silly boys are dumb right." She says and I nod, "Soul and Black*Star are! Kid and Crona are okay though." I tell her and she smiles and nods.

I smile to myself in the mirror and I shiver at the memory, the boys haven't stopped picking on me since my 7th birthday, they have an out for me and I don't know why. I thought Soul got his revenge when he tripped me and I fell in the cake, but I guess I was wrong.

They pull my hair, call me names, and make fun of me! They do anything they can to get under my skin and it's really annoying. They had to apologize to me after papa talked to their parents. They boys were not happy that they had to come to my front door and say I'm sorry.

I ignore them all I can, I don't pick fights with them, when I see them in the hallway I turn and go the other way, and I make sure not to sit anywhere near them at lunch. We usually sit on the roof until the next period starts.

Soul has caused me a great amount of trouble for the past three years of my life, when we were 9 he put a chocolate bar on my chair, the day I was presenting my science project in front of the whole class. I sat down and didn't notice that I sat on it and when I got up to go to the center of the room I had a chocolate stain on my butt making it look like I pooped my pants.

The whole class, even the teacher, laughed at me and I flushed with embarrassment. I glared at Soul who wasn't laughing just watching me with that smirk of his. From that day on and still sometimes to this day I get called poopbutt! That's not even a good nickname! It's so stupid!

I shake off the horrible memory and pull my hair into pig-tails, yes I know I'm 10 and I still wear pig-tails, but they've grown on my and its really hot in October. I get dressed in my clothes and walk downstairs.

Papa's at the table drinking coffee while mama's reading her book. "Hi, mama, hi papa." I smile at them and walk to the cupboards to get cereal. "Hi Angel, We have some new you might not be to thrilled with." Mama says giving me a sad look.

"What's wrong?" I take a bite of my Lucky Charms. "Well, you see we told Miranda and Jeremy Evans that I was letting you go trick or treating with your friends this year," she starts and my eyes go wide. "They said they would feel much better if Soul went with kids his own age. I talked to Nygus and Sid and they agreed, Soul and Black*Star are going to be joining you and your friends tonight." Mama says.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? They _hate _me mama! They've had an out for me since I was 7 you know that!" I yell and she sighs softly. "Maybe after tonight you guys can learn how to be friends, I think they are just a little shy with girls right now you know, they don't know how to treat them." She says with a little smile and I turn to papa.

"What do you think about this papa? How does it make you feel to know that your 10 year old angel is going to be out late at night with no adults with four boys?" I ask and see him freeze. He glances at mama and she gives him a hard cold glare. He gulps loudly. "I-I think, it-it's a gr-great idea." He's says with watery eyes. I roll my eyes at this.

"Fine they can come but if I don't come home tonight then they should be your first suspects, question Soul first he's the leader in their little demon group." I shrug and put my bowl in the sink and head upstairs to call Tsubaki on the house phone.

"Hey Tsubaki, I have some horrible news!" I tell her in a panicked voice. "What is it Maka? Are you alright?" she asks and I quickly reply, "No, I'm not fine guess who's coming with us tonight?" "Um my brother already told me, Black*Star and Soul." She sighs. "Yes, can you believe we have to spend the whole night with are worst enemies!" I yell to her and she hesitates, "You hate Black*Star a lot to, don't you?" I go wide-eyed. "Yes, I thought you did to?" "Well not technically," she pauses, "What are you trying to say!" "I, I kind of like Black*Star, a lot." She says and I gasp. "TSUBAKI! Why him out of all people! He's a moron and loud and annoying!" "I know, but you can't choose who you love! I think he's kind of funny and he's really cute!" she squeals like a five-year old girl.

"Whatever Tsubaki, as long as you leave me out of your love life, I don't care." I tell her. "Thank you Maka! I'm so glad you said that! And you know if you ever liked anyone I would approve also." She says with a secret message hidden in it. "NOPE! NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! BYE" I hang up on her and fall on my bed with a groan.

'How come everybody thinks I like Soul? I don't and I never will. Why would I EVER like someone who picks on me all the time, and calls me names AND made me get braces! That ridiculous, he's an immature jerk is what he is.' I think to myself.

A few hours later we all meet at Kids house to get ready for trick or treating. "Hey Kid." I say and see that everybody except the boys are here. "Hey Maka are you excited for tonight?" Kid asks and I sigh, "I would be if the idiots weren't coming." "Ouch Maka that hurt. I thought we had something special." Soul chuckles behind me and I turn to glare at him in his vampire costume.

The girls giggle in the other room listening in to our conversation. "I would never in a million years Evans." I hiss and he smirks, "Never say never Albarn, one day you'll fall for me just like all the other girls and I'm going to have to break that tiny cold heart of yours." He says. I scoff. "Never. I'm not like the other girls in school, I see right through your cool act." I cross my arms and he steps closer. "I don't believe it. Your totally in love with me bookworm just admit it!" he snaps and I chuckle darkly and step closer. "I'm, not in love you Soul, and I never will be. Your 11 years old and you are already the biggest player in the whole school!" I snap back and see something flash across his face.

All my friends had gathered around us now and Black*Star is actually being quite for once. "It's not my fault I'm irresistible, and you're not brace face." He smirks and I flush with anger. "I only have braces because of you!" I yell and he laughs stepping closer, there's not even a foot between us. We are about the same height I might be a little taller.

"It's not my fault your clumsy Albarn, watch where your going next time." He says and I jump him. We wrestle on the floor rolling around yelling insults at each other. That is until Black*Star pulls me off him.

"Chill out bookworm, don't need to get so violent." He Yanks me away from Soul, whose getting up off the ground with Kid and Liz's help. "Are you alright buddy?" Black*Star asks. "Of course I'm fine; the flat-chested bookworm couldn't hurt a fly." He shrugs.

I yank out of Black*Stars grip, "MAKA CHOP!" I scream and hit Soul in the head and smirk when he falls on the ground grabbing his head, yelling in pain. "I'm going to go get changed Liz do you want to help me?" I ask her and she pulls her gaze away from the limp body on the floor and nods.

3 hours later, we are all downstairs in our costumes. Kid and I are pirates; Tsubaki is dressed as a princess in a dark purple and blue gown with sparkles, and a tiara. Liz and Patty are black cats with pink noses and black whiskers. Black*Star is dressed as a so-called a God, he's wearing a black tank top with jeans and he painted a star tattoo on his shoulder. Soul was is his vampire costume without the teeth because he already has sharp teeth.

"Alright kids! Listen up!" Kid's dad comes in with a camera, "I need to get pictures of you guys so huddle up." Black*Star puts his arm around Tsubaki's shoulder and she has a bright blush on her face with a small smile. Kid is in the middle of Liz and Patty, Kid has a serious face on put Liz and Patty are laughing at the camera. As for me I'm standing next to Soul and Tsubaki. I'm giving the camera a peace sign and I don't notice that Soul was looking at me smiling with a real smile not a smirk.

The camera flashes and we all cheer. "Can we go out and get some candy now!?" we all scream and Mr. Death nods and laughs. "Yes of course. Boys keep an eye on the girls, and girls watch the boys okay." He says with a wink and we all nod and walk out the door.

2 hours later its 10 o'clock and we went around the whole neighbor hood twice. "Ugh my feet hurt, God's feet aren't suppose to hurt." Black*Star complains pulling the sucker out of his mouth. "It's okay Black*Star we're almost home just a few more houses down." Tsubaki rests a hand on his shoulder and he smiles at her. 'Yuck' I think while rolling my eyes.

"Hey guys where's Soul?" Liz asks. "Yeah! He hasn't talked in forever!" Patty yells jumping up and down, either having a sugar rush or just being herself. "What are you guys talking about he was right behind…" I tail off when I turn around and don't see Soul anywhere.

"He's probably just playing around. Come on Soul ha ha very funny come on out." I say putting my hands on my hips, I'm answered with silence. "What if he got kidnapped?" Tsubaki panics. "Come on man, this is not funny!" Black*Star yells out in the open.

"Come on let's go look for him we can't just leave him out there, Kid take the girls back to the house, Black*Star come with me." I tell them. "Wow wow wait, who made you the boss?" Black*Star asks and I shrug, "I'm smarter then you are and I'm the one with a sword." I tell him pointing my plastic sword at him. "Whatever go on guys me and Maka will find him we might have left him at a house or something." He tells them and they all nod, and walk away.

"SOUL! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell after ten minutes of walking. "It's okay Maka, we'll find him let's go check out the haunted house on the corner of the street." Black*Star tell me and I nod. "What happens if we can't find him!? I couldn't live with myself knowing I was responsible for losing a person." I tell him pulling on my low pigtails. "Wait how was it your fault?" "Well Mr. Death said we had to watch each other, no one was watching Soul! And because of that he's gone!" I snap. "It's not your fault Maka, I didn't think you would care this much." Black*Star says. "Of course I care, sure he's an idiot, but he's still a person and he has people who love him and need him in their life." I tell him and he raises an eyebrow at me. "Not me, you and his family, you know. Like all his friends and stuff." I tell him. "Yeah, let's go see if he's in there." Black*Star points to the haunted house in front of us. "O-okay, He better be alright." I mumble to myself. And I don't see Black*Star smirk at me.

"I don't see him in here Black*Star! I can't see anything for that matter!" I tell Black*Star in a harsh whisper. "Yeah come on let's get out of here." He grabs my hand and leads us out of the fake graveyard.

"SOUL EVANS STOP HIDING RIGHT NOW!" I yell out into the open, stepping out of the door. "SOUL COME ON MAN!" Black*Star screams, "YOUR GOD NEEDS YOU!" I glance at Black*Star and see he has a worried face on.

"It's okay Black*Star maybe he went back to Kids house." I tell him and he nods, "Yeah come on we can't be out here to late." He starts walking to the house. It was quite for about 3 minutes before we heard someone yell. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Black*Star snaps his head up and looks down the street on the left. "Come on Maka that was Soul!" He drags me down the street and we see 3 shadowed figures two of them tall and built and the other one small and skinny, like Soul.

"HEY COME ON NOT FUNNY WES! GIVE IT BACK!" I hear Soul yell. Wes was his older brother by 5 years. "Hey Soul is that you? What's going on!?" I hear Black*Star say to Soul, who turns to look at us.

"Oh Hey Black*Star." He says with a frown. "Is that you tiny-tits?" he raises an eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes. "Yeah it's me where the heck did you go! We've been looking everywhere for you!" I yell at him whaling closer.

"Wes and his idiotic friend here came up behind me and took my candy bag! I had to get it back. Didn't think you cared so much bookworm." He smirks and I hear Black*Star and Wes chuckle and I'm happy it's dark so they can't see my red face.

"I don't care. Your mom and dad would have missed you if you got kidnapped, and I would've gotten in trouble because I didn't watch you." I say and Wes and his friend Luke I think was his name, start laughing. "I didn't know you had a little girlfriend Soul." Wes laughs and we both yell at the same time, "I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" I scream and he yells "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Black*Star starts laughing too. "Aw how cute! I better tell mom she would be so happy! Come on Luke we have candy to eat." Wes says. "No, hey that's mine! Give it back Wes if you wanted candy you could have gone trick or treating!" He yells to their walking figures.

"MAKA CHOP!" I yell and slam and hit both boys in the head until they fall to the ground. "There, get your stupid candy you jerk we have to go home and tell everyone your okay." I huff and turn away from a wide-eyed Soul and Black*Star.

After they get the candy they catch up to me, "U-um Thanks Maka, you know for worrying and you know getting my candy back." He rubs his neck awkwardly and I laugh. "No biggy, someone had to save your sorry butt and I didn't hit them for you, I hit them because they were annoying me." I shrug and he smirks but doesn't say anything. And we walk home in a comfortable silence the rest of the way.

**Okay like I said, I'll update one more time today, and then the real story will start tomorrow! I really hope you guys like it so far it will get so much better I swear ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! So here's chapter three of 'When We Were Kids' I really hope you like this chapter! Tomorrow when I update it will begin the real story. this and the last 2 chapters were kind of fillers I guess, so that way it makes more sense throughout the story. :) **

**I Don't own Soul Eater or it's Characters, I just own the Plot :) **

**Enjoy**

**-_Alli _**

**4 Years Later, 1 Month Before Maka Leaves**

"What are we doing Tsubaki? I just want to read my new book!" I complain and move my glasses up my nose. Yup I got glasses when I was 13. Soul still make's fun of me calls me a geek and picks on me, and pulls my hair. He's 15 for God's sake and he still acts as if we were 8 years old.

"I told you Maka we have to go to the park, Black*Star is playing a huge game of freeze tag and he asked if I would come!" She tells me for the millionth time this weekend. She still has a major thing for the almost 15 year old. "Yeah but why couldn't you bring Patty or Liz?" I complain while she drags me through the park. "And why is he playing freeze tag, when he's a teenager? I thought he was too old and to much of a God to play kid games." I say with sarcasm.

"Well that's what makes him so funny! He acts cool and stuff but he really is just like a little kid deep down! And everyone else is coming too EVEN Crona! Can you believe it!" she says and I roll my eyes. "Whatever, I'll play for a few minutes, then I have to go read my book it's due soon and the next one comes out soon!" I say thinking about my book that I so desperately love.

Tsubaki laugh and we walk onto the playground with a lot of the kids from school sitting in a school in a circle with Black*Star telling the rules. "Hey Black*Star, sorry we're late it took a while to get Maka to came." She nods her head to me and Black*Star smiles brightly. "HEY TSUBAKI! I didn't think you would come Albarn." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes, "I came for Tsubaki, she begged me to come and I can't tell her no."

Soul looks up at me and smiles at me and I scoff. "What are you looking at Evans?" I sigh and see him smirk. "Nothing to look at tiny-tits." He laughs along with the circle of kids laugh and I flush with embarrassment and anger. "MAKA CHOP!" I yell with a smirk on my face. He fell to the ground crying out in pain. "Don't push it shark boy." I sit down next to Crona and Liz. "Hey guys." I say and they both wave and smile.

"Listen up mortals! The rules are simple. When you get touched by the IT person you stop dead in your tracks and no moving until someone whose not it unfreezes you. Understood?" he explains and all the kids agree.

"Good now since there's so many of us, I'll pick several IT people. Hmm Jackie, Harver, Kid, Liz and Patty are IT people. The rest of us are the people who run. Stay away from the IT people as long as you can last one to stand unfrozen wins!" Black*Star yells and we all cheer.

"Okay IT kids give us a ten second head start to run away, Ready on your mark get set GO!" Black*Star yells and kids start running like crazy. I head to the slide that I plan to hide under. Once I get there I curl up into a little ball and watch the feet run around me.

After a few minutes of waiting I here Kim shout. I look behind me and see that Kid froze her. She's literally only like 10 feet away if I can just run and unfreeze her and then run back to my hiding place I'll be fine.

I poke my head out to see the cost is clear and I make a run for it. Kim sees me coming and smiles. I touch her shoulder and she bolts the other way, without a word. "You're welcome!" I say and turn to make a mad dash for the slide when I see Harver behind me. My eyes widen and I shake my head. "Crap." I turn to run for it but he touches my back and I freeze.

"DANG IT HARVER!" I yell and he laughs and heads off to find another victim. I mumble under my breath about how stupid this game is and how I wish I never came and I look up when I hear someone whisper my name.

"Go away Soul I don't need your help." I whisper to the bush he's hiding in and I hear him chuckle. "Oh I think you do. Your frozen." He tells me like I don't know and I huff "You think I don't know that." "Well come on then." He jumps out of the bush and grabs my hand and runs to the little wood area. I'm pretty sure it's a nature persevere not a big one but we run into it anyway.

"H-Hey let go o-of me I'm not some th-thing you can drag around." I kick myself for stuttering. He laughs, "Not even a thank you." He says. "I don't need to say thank you, you dragged me into the woods, and how am I suppose to know that you won't try to kill me." I say and pull my hand out of his grasp.

He then stops and looks at me something like a smirk yet a smile appears on his face, he walks closer to me and I back up. "That's true, I guess your going to have to trust me huh." He keeps walking forward and I look at him with wide eyes. I take another step back and I hit a tree.

He chuckles. "M-me, tru-trust you. Never." I say. "I wouldn't say 'Never' bookworm, remember last time you said never. You said you'd never fall for me, but look you are all over me." He traps me between his arms that are on either side of my head, I gulp and try to not meet his fire burning gaze.

"Bull crap Soul if anything, you're all over me." I say bravely. And watch something flash through his eyes. He gets closer to my face and I feel his breath on my face. "Maybe I am. Hey I have a question." He pulls back a little and looks into my eyes. My eyes go wide. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" I stiffen because I haven't not even close.

"Why do you need to know you perv? It's none of your business." I hear him chuckle still not breaking the eye contact. "So you haven't well do you want to?" he asks and I give him the 'where the hell are you going with this' look he leans closer to me and my breath hitches.

"I'm going to kiss you." He says and I close my eyes like I actually want this, which I don't he's just got me trapped. I feel his top lip brush ever so slightly on my bottom lip and I feel a shock. Then I hear laughing.

Soul jumps away and I open my eyes and look to my left I see Black*Star rolling on the floor laughing. "How * did * you * know I * was * watching you * guys!" he pants between laughing. I look over to Soul and see a red stain on his face.

"Of course I knew you were there, man Best prank ever huh." He laughs nervously and I stare wide-eyed at him. "Dude I thought you were actually going to kiss her! I can't believe it! Man that would have been so messed up!" He says getting up from the ground and walks over to Soul. "The look on her face, man the look on your face I swear for a second I thought you actually wanted to kiss her! Best actor ever!"

Soul snaps his head over to me and I crumble, 'Of course it was a prank! Why would he ever want to kiss me! No one wants to! Why do I care so much? I don't want Soul to be my first kiss never in a thousand years. Why are my cheeks wet?' I snap out of my thoughts and see that tears are falling down my face.

"Are you crying?! Oh God you wanted him to kiss you didn't you? You are in love with him aren't you! This is perfect!" Black*Star laughs again and Soul looks at me with wide-eyes and I know I have to get out of here as fast as possibly.

I wipe my eyes but the tears won't stop and I let out a shaky sob/breath. "Maka are you alright?" Soul asks and I start to run. He steps in front of me and tries to stop me. I look up at him and see hurt flash through his face and my breath hitches again. "You got me Soul. Good job. Best prank ever. Hey listen I really have to go. But amazing you actually got me this time, never thought I'd see the day, wait I forgot never say never. Good bye Soul." I push past him and I hear him call after me but I run out of the forest and let the tears fall freely.

Once I got out of the woods I see that the game is over and everybody's calling Soul's Black*Star's and my name, looking for us. "HEY LOOK ITS MAKA!" somebody yells and then a crowd of kids circle around me.

"Hey Maka where did you go? We looked everywhere for you." Kid says and I see Tsubaki and Crona giving me funny looks and I notice that I'm still crying. I sniff and wipe my eyes but its no use.

"I-I'm fi-fine guys, rea-really. I have to get go-going I'll see y-you around." I tell them and start to push my way out of the circle and I hear Soul yelling my name behind me.

"MAKA! PLEASE WAIT LET ME EXPLAIN!" He yells and I stop and turn around. Black*Star and Soul appear from the woods and I sniff back all my tears not wanting to cry in front of them.

"Leave me alone Soul I'm done with you." I tell him and am proud of myself for saying that without sobbing. "Maka, please listen, you don't understand." He begs and I hear the kids in the circle gasp and move into a bigger circle to give us some space.

"No, don't worry Soul I understand really I do. You've been at my neck since I was 7 I'm not stupid. You wanted to pull the best prank ever on the little nerd, so instead of putting worms or other bugs in my lunch like when I was 9 you wanted to see me crack and admit defeat." I say and he opens his mouth but I cut him off.

"Hear you go I'll admit," I turn around and face everybody. "Soul Eater Evans beat me. After 7 years of war he won. He saw me crumble right under his hands. Do you guys want to know what the ultimate prank was, that made me give up everything?" I ask and Crona speaks up. "Ma-maka please lets ju-just go, I don't kno-know how to deal wi-with thi-this." I shake my head no and turn to face Soul who was a lot closer then last time.

"Sorry Soul if this ruins your cool guy ego but, this boy right hear Soul Evans, unfroze me and dragged me into to the forest." I say and hear some of the boy's chuckle. "He asked me if I could trust him and I said no. he then trapped me against a tree," I hear Tsubaki, Liz and Patty gasp and look over to see that Crona and Kid look absolutely furious.

I look back over to Soul and meet his gaze and I'm instantly caught in his eyes, they look so hurt and sorry. "He almost kissed me." I see him flinch. "Yup he was so close to me and if Black*Star didn't pop out of the bush laughing, to be honest I would have actually thought he meant it. But that's crazy right, the boy who's been torturing me since second grade all of a sudden wants to kiss me. I fell right into his trap. But I don't like him nor am I falling in love with him. I wouldn't kiss Soul if he was the last boy on earth. He just caught me by surprise." I say.

Then the kids around us burst out laughing and saying things like 'good job Soul.' 'Never thought you had it in you best prank of the year.' And 'why would you even try to kiss miss violent bookworm?' and I give myself a sad laugh.

"Maka it's not what it looks like please just come with me and I can prove to you that it's not what you think, I didn't know Black*Star was there!" he yells and all the kids stop laughing, and stare at us with wide-eyes. "I don't want to hear it Soul, I'm done with you. You won the last battle. Isn't that all you ever wanted was to win, well hear you go I admit it you pulled a great prank." I said and grabbed his hand and shook it, "Truce, It's over Soul, you don't need to put up with me anymore, and I don't need to put up with you." I say and let go of his hand and walk away.

When I got home it was about 6:00 p.m. and mama and papa are waiting for me in the kitchen. "Hey honey we need to talk." Mama says and papa nods to the chair across from them. I take it and give them a questioning look. "What's wrong?" I ask hoping nothing wrong because I can't deal with anymore drama tonight.

"Yes sweetie you father and I have discussed this more time then once and it's very hard to tell you this but your papa and I are getting a divorce." She says and the tears well up in my eyes again. "Are you joking with me because I can't deal with anymore pranks tonight?" I ask and papa nods. "Its true angel, I'm so sorry but, you see sometimes people make mistakes. They think there in love, when really its just fake." He tells me and I look to mama. "You guys never loved each other?" I ask and she says, "No honey that's not it, we loved each other for along time, but we just grew out of it. We've known each other since high school and fell in love and got married when I was pregnant with you." My eyes widen.

"So it was my fault you guys don't love each other?" "WHAT? ANGEL ABSOLUTLY NOT!" My papa yells and the tears are falling now. "Sometimes people just fall out of love, instead of loving each other they hurt each other, they don't belong to each other. We need to find are real soul mates Maka. I need to ask you a very important question." Mama starts and I nod.

"Do you want to stay here and live with papa and all your friends or do you want to come live with me in California?" I already had my answer ready.

**So again, these first few chapters were just fillers the next update will begin the real story! I hope you like this chapter though :) and thank you to every person who has followed, Favorited and reviewed. It makes me so freaking happy! :) **

**Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I know this is a short chapter but I'm working on a longer chapter to post today! :) I know a lot of you were wondering what it was going to be like when Maka left like how people reacted and stuff but I'm saving that for another chapter in the future! :) I really hope you like this chapter though. **

**I do not own Soul Eater or its Characters**

**-Alli **

**Present Day On The Way to Death City.**

"Maka, please talk to papa." My idiotic father begs me for the tenth time in an hour. "What am I suppose to say papa? I don't want to be here. Mama is just stubborn and won't let me stay by myself, if it was up to me, I'd be curled up in my bed reading my book."

I huff and look out the window as we enter the deserts of Nevada; I already miss all the grass and palm trees. "Maka, I know you are an adult now I mean you are 19 but mama has good reasons to be worried. I bought you a welcome back present." Papa tells me and tosses me a set of keys.

"What's this for papa?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. "Your new present." He says with a smile. "Well what is it?!" I ask excitedly. "You'll just have to wait and see we will be there in a few minutes are you ready to see everyone they all missed you dearly?" Papa asks and I nod, "Yeah I missed them all to." I lie I only missed my friends not everybody.

My plan is to avoid Soul at all costs; I'm meeting the others at a coffee house just around the block from our old school. I want this to be a memorable summer with my best friends that I haven't seen in years and Soul will ruin that for me. I'm not about to forgive him for everything that he did to me for 7 years.

"Well that's good, here we are!" My papa points to a large apartment complex. "Come on get out come check out your new place." My jaw drops to the floor and I can't breathe. "Wait, you got me my own apartment!?" I ask and look at the keys in my hand.

"Well you are an adult and its exactly 6 minutes away from my house. Your old school is 10 minutes away, and all your friends if I'm not mistaken live pretty close to here. Do you like it?" My papa asks and I jump for joy. "PAPA OF COURSE! I LOVE IT!" I say and jump into him giving him the biggest hug I've ever given him.

"I'm so glad my little angel is home." He cries into my black tank top. "Okay come on lets go see inside." I run up the steps and unlock the door that says 42 on it. I open the door and it's completely furnished.

"Its perfect papa, you are absolutely amazing!" I run into a bedroom and see that it has my old bed in it and my bookshelf that I had to leave when I moved. "It's a two bedroom apartment I thought that since you haven't seen your friends in a while you could have guests over and stuff, but you have to promise me that you will NOT bring any boys here." I laugh "It's perfect and thank you papa. I won't bring any boys here except for Crona and Kid though okay." I smile and he nods stiffly.

"I'll let you unpack. I'm right down the road so don't hesitate to call or come by okay. Papa loves his angel." He kisses my forehead and walks out the door and I giggle. He really has grown up since the last time I saw him. When the door closes I hear papa yell, "MY LITTLE ANGEL IS BACK! NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. HEY YOU COME HERE I WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY ANGEL!" I laugh to myself. I guess he hasn't grown that much.

A few hours later I'm all unpacked, my dresser is filled with my clothes and the bathroom has all my things in it. I'm all set to live here for the summer. I look at my phone and see that I have to be at the coffee shop in half hour. "Shit," I curse under my breath and ran to my dresser and pulled out white booty shorts and left on my black tank top. I pulled my hair out of pigtails and brushed it down. Grabbed my white messenger bag and hung it over my shoulder and ran out the door.

When I was walking down the streets I Ran into several people I knew. Like Ms. Marie and her husband Stein, they didn't recognize me so I had to remind them a little. I also ran into Sid and Nygus, Black*Stars adoptive parents. They remembered me after a few minutes. I didn't think I looked all that different. Sure I've grown a lot and my hair is longer and I'm taller then I was back then. I'm not that tit-tits little girl anymore and I'm proud of that.

After a little while longer I reached the café 10 minute early. I sit down at our reserved table and picked up a menu. I hear the door open several times and I give up looking each time. Then I get a pat on both of my shoulders and I smile already knowing who it is.

I look up and smile and I see Kid with a confused look on his face. "HI KID!" I jump into his arms and give him a big hug, he doesn't give it back though, and I pull back. "What's wrong Kid?" I ask and he smiles a little, "Maka is that you?" "Of course it's me who else would it be?" I laugh and I hear Liz from behind Kid say, "Your insanely hot twin sister that you never told us about." "LIZ!" we give each other a hug and we all sit down. "Where are Patty, Crona and Tsubaki?" I ask and take a bite of my French toast. They both look at each other and smile. "Well Patty and Crona should be here any-"they get cut off by the swinging open to reveal a very wild looking Patty holding Crona's hand. "Minute" Kid finishes and laughs. "Hey Patty Hi Crona!" I walk over to them and Patty laughs while Crona's eyes look like frying pans. "Ma-maka is that y-you?" he asks and I nod. "Why is everybody asking that?" I give them both huge hugs and we all go sit down at the table.

"Because Maka you look totally different!" Patty laughs. "I do?" I look at them and they all nod quickly. "Yeah, did you get a boob job while you were gone?" Liz asks and I blush ten shades of red. "HELL NO!" I yell and they all laugh. "Well you sure aren't the little shrimp you were when you left!" Patty says and we laugh harder. "I think you look nice Maka." Crona smiles and I giggle, "Thanks Crona. You all look good too." I say and look at them all again.

Kid is taller probably around 6 feet and he's pretty muscular to. He's wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt with the number 88 on it and I giggle. His hair is longer and still has the three white strips in it. Liz is also taller at about 5'8 and her dirty blonde hair is resting on her shoulders. Patty looks a little taller maybe about 5'5 and her bright golden hair is still as short and bouncy as ever. Crona is tall to, around 5'10 his pink hair is a little lighter and it looks like he just got it cut recently. He's wearing blue loose jeans and a black t-shirt with a large white X on it. They all look great the years have been great to them that's for sure.

"God I missed you guys so much. So what's new with you guy's? Kid, you said you and Liz wanted to tell me something in your text?" I ask and take a sip of my strawberry smoothie. They look at each other and smile and hold up their entwined hands and I stare at it for a second before it clicks.

"AWWW! How long have you been going out?" I ask with big smile. They laugh and Liz says, "A year and a half right after Crona and Patty got together." She nods her head to Patty and Crona and they both laugh at my expression. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? You guys really got together! That's so CUTE!" We all laugh.

"Really we thought you would be I don't know upset or something." Kid says and I laugh, "No way! I'm so happy for you guys! It was bound to happen sooner or later." They all nod and I see Tsubaki come into the café I jump and run over to her. "MAKA!" She yells.

She's the only one who recognized me from first sight. "TSUBAKI!" we laugh and give each other a huge hug and we head to the table. "You look great Maka!" she says and I smile. "Thank you, so do you! I mean look at you!" I say and look at her she's taller then me at about 5'8 and a half and her long black hair is in a high ponytail and still reaches the middle of her back if she took it out I wouldn't be surprised if it hit the floor.

She blushes and giggles. "You have grown up a lot Maka, I missed you so much!" she tells me and hugs me again and I gladly except. "I missed you too," I pull away and look at all of them again; "I missed all of you!" we sit down and start to talk about everything for 2 hours when Liz asks.

"So Maka do you have a hot California boyfriend or something?" she asks and I blush. "N-no. I don't like to date." I tell her honestly. And she stares at me. "Have you had a boyfriend since you left?" I don't answer. She screams, "MAKA! What is wrong with you?" "I don't know guys ask all the time I just don't want a boyfriend, to much trouble." I say and cross my arms over my chest.

I look over to Tsubaki and smile, "What about you Tsubaki? Do you have a boyfriend?" she nods quickly and I perk up a little. "Well who is it do I know him?" she nods again and I raise an eyebrow. "Well who is it?" she whispers a name that I can't hear. "Say that again." I lean closer and she looks up at me. "It's Black*Star." She says and I gulp loudly. "Are you serious? Your actually his girlfriend for how long?" I question. "4 years." She says and looks at me with wide eyes. "Holy fucking Shit." I mumble. And then I laugh.

"I'm so happy for you Tsubaki, you've had a thing for him for as long as I can remember." I say and she sighs happily and so does everybody else. "Thanks Maka I thought you were going to be mad at me or something." She giggle a little and I say, "Of course not! He picked on me when I was younger, but If I remember correctly he never picked on you." I smile and Liz looks at her watch.

"Oh hey Maka, we are going to a bon fire tonight. It's kind of a welcome back party thing for you. You wanna head out?" She asks and I nod happily. "Everybody should be there. We invited all are old school mates and people like that." Kid says and I nod getting a bad feeling in my stomach but I shake it off and we walk out of the coffee shop and make our way to the desert at 9:00 p.m.

**I'm going to post another chapter later today just because you guys are so awesome! Thank you so freaking much for all the reviews! they are all so amazing every time I read one I jump up and down screaming like a fan-girl. and thank you to all the people who ****Favorited and Followed this story it means so much to me. **

**Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think! :)**

**-**_**Alli **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter because its one of my favorites! I'll update again tomorrow. **

**I do not own Soul Eater or its Characters. **

**Enjoy! **

**_-Alli_  
**

We all climbed in Liz's hot pink jeep and started driving out of the small city. I sat up front with Liz and Tsubaki while Kid, Patty and Crona sat in the back. "Hey Maka, do you have a piercing?" Liz asked out of the blue. "What?" I look at her and raise my eyebrow. "Come on Maka, almost all the girls in California get at least one piercing." "Yeah I have one." I admit. "HAHAHA! WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?!" Patty is suddenly climbing over the front seat moving my hair out of the way looking at my ears. I slap her hands away yelling, "Patty get the hell off me and put your seatbelt on. Crona control your crazy girlfriend." He nods and pulls Patty away.

"It's my bellybutton." I tell them lifting my shirt up above my bellybutton to show them my dragonfly piercing. "SHUT UP MAKA! THAT'S SO BADASS!" Patty yells and I laugh. "I like it Maka it's cute, but I never thought you would get a piercing." Tsubaki smiles at me. "Wow Maka I thought it was going to be a little ear piercing. You have changed a lot." Liz tells me I look back to see Kid's jaw dropped and Crona was looking away with a bright blush on his face.

"Jaw up Kid." Liz sneers and Tsubaki and I giggle putting my shirt down. Kid clears his throat and sits up. "We're almost there guys a few more miles." Liz says pulling on a dirt road. "Wait so you guys invited the whole school?" I ask and Kid speaks up. "Yes, all of the kids that we went to school with will be there." He tells me and that bad feeling comes back into my stomach.

"Are you alright Maka? You don't look to good." Tsubaki asks putting a hand on my shoulder. "When you s-say everyone, do you me-mean everyone?" I ask and look at Kid. "Yes what's that matter everybody wants to see you?" Kid says. "L-like Soul?" I say and watch him freeze and gulp loudly. "Black*Star said he was going to bring him, but Soul doesn't go to these kinds of things so there's a good chance you wont run into him." Tsubaki smiles at me and I sigh with relief.

"We're here!" Liz says happily and hops out of the jeep. "Wait Maka come here let me fix you." Liz pulls me to the side of the jeep. "Go on guys we'll catch up!" Liz waves them off and they all nod, and walk towards the glowing fire.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she pulls out a purple case. "It's my emergency make up kit." She says with a shrug and I ask, "Why are you pulling it out?" "These people last saw you with braces and glasses, now you look freaking hot. You need to show it off a little. Come here." She grabs my hand and pulls me closer, I squeak in protest.

She rips my black tank top off my body to reveal my black bra. "LIZ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" I scream covering myself. She laughs and says, "Chill out put this on." She hands me a small black belly shirt. "I can't wear this!" "Yes you can. You have a great stomach and a cute dragonfly piercing, and not mention you have great legs, like I mean I'm jealous of them. When you have a body you have to show it off." She shrugs and I yank it on my body feeling very naked. "Good now let me put some eyeliner on you." I give up on trying to struggle, because ever since I met Liz it's always been, 'What Liz wants, Liz gets.

"There, you look SEXY Maka. I can barley recognize you." She laughs and I blush pulling on m white short shorts. "Thanks I guess, but how will people now its me if I don't look like me?" I ask, "And what do I do if I see Soul? I do not want to see him!?" "Listen, you got picked on by all these jerks when you were little, its time to show them that your not a little girl anymore and make them feel really stupid for thinking that you were always going to be a little shrimpy bookworm. And as for Soul, if he even comes, he won't know it's you. I could barley tell who you were when I first saw you. So just give him a fake name or something and stay the hell away from him." Liz tells me and I nod. "You're right. Thanks Liz you're the best." I hug her and she says, "I know I am, now lets go prove those mother fuckers wrong!" We laugh and start walking to the bon fire.

We got to the bon fire when Patty was telling everybody about the time Crona took her to the zoo to see giraffes and she got to feed them. Liz goes and sits down next to Kid and lays her head on his shoulder. Everybody stops talking and looks over at me. I freeze and swallow what ever is left in my dry throat. "Who's the hottie?" A guy named Hiro asked. "Yeah, is she new? Does she have a boyfriend?" Kilik yells. "Chill out boys! You guys you all know her. Just think." Liz says. "Maka is that you?" Kim asks and I nod. "HOLY SHIT MAKA!" Harver yells and I giggle at all the nosebleeds from the men in the crowd. "Come on Maka, sit next to me." Tsubaki pats the spot next to her.

"Maka, you look fucking hot! What happened to your braces and glasses?" A boy named Markus asked and I laugh, "Well braces only stay on for four years usually and I wear contacts now, I still wear glasses when I read though." I tell him and he nods. "And that bellybutton ring, fucking perfect. It's so you." Jackie laughs and I blush. "Hey Babe, you have a boyfriend?" Hiro sits next to me and puts his arm over my shoulder and I cringe. I looked over to an obviously drunk man. "No, and I don't plan on having one anytime soon." I tell him and pull his arm off me. He curses under his breath and moves away.

A little while later I hear a loud obnoxious laugh followed by a loud "YAHOO!" "Black*Stars here." I say with sigh, and Tsubaki starts to mess with her hair. Even after 4 years of being together, she still acts as if they have been going out for a week. "HEY BABY!" Black*Star comes up behind us and kisses her. "Hey Black*Star." She smiles and Black*Star turns to face me.

"Who's this chick?" Black*Star asks and I laugh as he raises an eyebrow. "Nice to see you again Black*Star." I tell him giving him a once over and see that he has a real star tattoo on his shoulder like when we were kids on Halloween. He's wearing white shorts and a black tank-top his blue hair is stinking up everywhere and is eyes are still the same blue/green that they were.

"And what might your name be, a God like me never forgets a face. And I don't remember meeting you before." "Maka, Maka Albarn." I shake his hand and his jaw drops. His eyes leave mine and roam all over my body. When Tsubaki hits his arm his eyes land on my face and I smile. "Maka Albarn the little nerdy bookworm that I picked on when we were kids?" He asks and I nod. "Holy mother fucker! What the HELL happened to you? You look like you just came out of a magazine!" he yells and looks over to Tsubaki, "But still not as hot as my Goddess." She giggles. "I grew up and California has its ways." I sigh and look at the fire. "No shit." He grumbles and takes a seat on the other side of Tsubaki.

"So Maka, I was wondering," A guy named Seth sits next to me and I roll my eyes. He the 9th guys that's tried to hit on me tonight. "You wanna go out with me maybe get a drink or something." He asks and I stand up and yell, "For the last time, I do not have a boyfriend, and I am NOT may I repeat NOT looking for one. What happened to all the times you guys picked on me and called me names, what happened to those guys and not these gross pigs!" I stomp my foot. "That was before you were hot Maka, if I would've known you'd be this hot in a few years I would've snatched you up when I had the chance." Hiro says and I roll my eyes. "I'm taking a walk." I look at Kid and Tsubaki and see them nod. "Do you want me to come with?" Liz asks and I shake my head no. I walk to the cooler and pull out a full bottle of Jack Daniels and match away. I hear Black*Star say. "You guys are real dicks you know that." And then I find myself sitting on a log in the middle of the desert.

Half a bottle later I'm laying on my back looking to the sky. The whole night sky is filled with millions of tiny stars. I used to love looking out my window at night to watch the moon and look at the peaceful city. Where I lived in California, it was always to bright out to see many stars. Too many lights and people were always busy even at the latest hour of the night. It was never quite where I lived and I like being out here, where everything is still and beautiful.

I'm in the middle of taking another sip when I hear a stick break. I turn my head around a little to fast and get dizzy. I try to shake it off when the stranger laughs. "What *hiccup* do you want." I say. He laughs again, "A little drunk are we?" he steps out of the shadows and I see white hair and red eyes and I'm suddenly sober enough to think straight.

"No, I'm not. Now go away." I tell him and instead of going he sits next to me. I turn my head so he can't see me face. "Well to be honest I can't go. I'm actually waiting to see someone and I really don't want to go to that stupid bon fire with a bunch of drunks." Soul tells me and I glance at him. "Who are you waiting to meet?" I ask already knowing the answer. "Just this girl I knew when I was a kid." He tells me and I'm thankful that it's dark outside so he won't recognize me. "What's her name?" I ask and he looks at me. "Maka Albarn." I laugh under my breath.

"Everybody's here to see her aren't they? I don't get it they all hated her when she was little and now they all want to see her and 'make friends' with her." I say and look over at him. He raises his eyebrows. "And how do you know all of that?" I think quickly, "Some guy named Kid told me." I see him nod and I let out a sigh. "I'm Soul, Soul Eater Evans." He holds out his hand and I look at it, remembering what Liz said, 'just give him a fake name.' I smile and take it. "Angel." I say without thinking. He smirks, "Pretty name, I like it." I smile, "Thanks my papa insisted it be Angel so I could always be his precious little angel." I laugh and he smirks looking at my half empty bottle of alcohol. I giggle, "What he doesn't know wont hurt him." He laughs at this.

"So what brings you here?" Soul asked me and I glance at him still trying not to show him my face. "I, I just moved here. Heard there was a bon fire and said what the hell and here I am." I lay back down to look at the sky and he follows. "That's cool where did you move from?" I gulp, "California." He looks at me funny but shakes it off. "That's cool."

We are silent for a few minutes when I speak up. "Why don't you go and see if Maka's at the fire it's been a while." I say and he sighs. "Honestly, I'm scared shitless." I'm interested now. "Why?" I ask. "We were what you would called enemies from the first day we met." He chuckles but continues. "She couldn't get her juice open at lunch and started hitting it with something, I was walking past her to get to my table when it flew off the table spraying red soda all over, it landed on my tray and covered me red." I think to myself, 'He knew the whole time it was an accident and he still tortured me.'

"I got her back though, tripped her on her birthday and she fell in her cake." He shrugs. And I say, "If you knew it was an accident, then why did you get her back?" "Well I'm not sure really, she was fun to pick on. And she wasn't like the other girls, when I picked on them they thought it was because I liked them, but when I picked on her, she fought back. I liked that about her." He smiles and I blush.

"People said that you hated her." I whisper and he chuckles. "We were enemies. You can't like you enemies." He says and I nod in agreement. "It was fun messing with her, her face would get all red and she would hit me with her book. She knocked me unconscious once." He laughed and I giggle at the memory. "Why couldn't you guys be friends?" I ask. "I wanted to when I was 14, I was getting tired of fighting with her, she may have looked like a nerd and acted like one but she was cool in a lot of ways." He says and I gasp. "You won't tell anyone will you?" he asks and I say, "No." when I should have said, "I'm Maka." "The saddest day of my life is when she told everyone she was moving one day in class, she was still pissed at me for a little thing that happened a few weeks ago and wouldn't talk to me or let me explain." He frowns and I look at him with wide-eyes.

"What was the little thing you did?" I ask feeling tear in my eyes. "I, I was 15 and we were playing a game of freeze tag, she got frozen like the little nerd she was and I dragged her into the nature preserve, I had this feeling in my gut telling me that what I was about to do was right that if I didn't do it now I wouldn't have that chance again." He says looking up to the sky and I sit up. "What were you going to do?" "I trapped her against a tree and told her I was going to kiss her." He says with a shrug. "And she didn't stop me, so I thought maybe she wanted to kiss me to. I didn't know what I was doing it was going to be my first kiss and hers too. I was so close I felt her lip brush mine and then Black*Star popped out of a bush laughing and ruined everything." He sighs and a tear falls from my eye but he doesn't see it.

"Well why didn't you tell her that you liked her?" I ask wanting to know the answer. "I couldn't, she wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't let me get close to her, she wouldn't fight me like she used to. You wouldn't let me explain, that what happened that day at the park was real and I had no idea Black*Star was there." He sits up and looks at me and I squeak because he knew it was me.

"You're not that great of an actor Maka, I mean come on using you middle name that's so corny." He laughs and I stand up. "Shut up you jerk, why didn't you tell me you knew it was me!" I yell and he stands up to. I look at him as he looks at me, He is really tall standing at about 6'2 and I have to look up to catch his eyes. He's tan and very muscular not a much as Black*Star but you can defiantly tell he went to the gym regularly. He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans and it made his eyes pop. His eyes haven't changed at all they are still that same beautiful crimson color. His cheek bones are perfect and shape his face nicely. His snow white hair is longer and covers his whole face if he looks down. To sum it all up the 20 year old in front of me was God damn sexy.

**Thank you so much to all reviewers and followers you guys are freaking awesome! and Thank you to all the people who Favorited! I love writing for you guys, you people are like the best fans EVER! **

**Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think! **

**-Alli **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys. PLEASE do not be mad at me i know it took longer to update then usual, but i was crazy busy all day, but LOOK I still updated, like i promised :) I hope you guys like this chapter, Its kind of another filler but the next one things will get interesting. So please enjoy! **

**I don't own Soul Eater of it's Charters, I do how ever own my OC Josh Merow so if there are any of you people out there named Josh Merow it was just a coincidence :) **

**I'd like to thank The7WolvesO'Silence for the idea of this chapter, it does make it better. Your awesome! :)**

**-Alli**

"Like what you see?" Soul smirked. I realize that I was just checking him out. "H-hell no! Just leave me alone will you?!" I stomp my foot and he raises an eyebrow, "Did you just hear what I said?" he asks and I nod, "What about it?" "Maka I just told you that I liked you." He tells me. "Soul that was 6 years ago, we're not kids anymore. For Gods sake your 20 years old Soul!" "So what, do you have a boyfriend?" He asks. "Why the fuck is everyone asking me that?" I ask him and he chuckles. "I lost you once Maka, I was a stupid kid who didn't know how to act around a girl. Then one day I realized, 'I'm never going to get you unless you know I like you.' So that's why I dragged you with me that day. I was going to show you." He says and I stare wide eyed at him and gulp loudly.

"I'm sorry Soul; I never liked you like that." I whisper to him. "Bull shit Maka. I know you felt something that day, you felt something between us. Just like I did." He steps closer and I back away, making sure to leave some room between us. "Ever since you left Maka, I can't help but remember what I felt when I brushed my lips on yours, I felt that spark and I know you did to. I've tried to find it again I really have but I can't find that spark with anyone else, Maka I need to feel that spark again. It's something I need to do." He gets closer again and I'm frozen, because I felt it to, but I wasn't going around kissing random people trying to find it again, that just made me pissed.

I snap out of it and glare at Soul. "I do have a boyfriend." I state bravely and he looks at me as if he doesn't believe me. "Really who?" he crosses his arms. I think for a second and say the first name that came to my head, "Josh." I say, Josh was like my best friend in California, he always said he'd do anything for me so why not pretend to be my boyfriend until Soul backs off.

"Who the hell is 'Josh' he says. "M-my boyfriend, I met him in California." I say. "Fine then I want to meet him." He glares at me. "No, you don't need to meet him; I don't need your approval." I say and he chuckles. "Than how do I know that you're not making him up to scare me away?" he has a point. "I have to go. If you want to meet him then meet me and him at that park tomorrow." 'Shit what am I doing?' I think to myself. "Fine, I'll see you then Maka." Then he reaches down and grabs the alcohol and storms off. "Shit, shit shit shit." I say once he's out of hearing range. "Guess I better call Josh. Why the fuck do I even care what Soul thinks, I hate him and I'll always hate him! He ruined my life!" I keep talking to myself as I pull out my cell phone and find Josh in my contacts. Its midnight he's probably asleep, but I don't give a shit right now.

He picks up on the 4th ring. 'Hello?' I hear him yawn. "H-hey Josh, I'm sorry if I woke you." I tell him. 'Naw, it's alright. What's up?' "U-um do you think you could maybe drive up here tomorrow I really need you." I ask him and there's along pause before he answer's. 'Why are you alright?' I smile at his worried voice. "Yeah, I'm fine but I kind of need you to be my boyfriend." I say quickly. 'What all I heard was me and boyfriend.' I sigh. "I told Soul that you were my boyfriend." I say and hear him laugh. 'Soul's the jerk you always talked about right?' "I don't always talk about him, just when one of my friends told me about him, you were the only one who listened to me rant about him and I NEED you to come prove to him that you're my boyfriend!" I beg and there's another pause.

'Why what did he do this time? You just got up there today. Did he ruin your new dress or something?' I hear him smirk. "Shut up, and no he didn't, something worse." I say and hear him fake gasp. 'What could be worse?' He chuckles. "He said he likes me." I flinch when I say it. 'So why do you need me?' "Because I don't want him to like me so if I have a boyfriend, he'll back off." I say and he laughs. 'How long do you need to use me?' He asks and I immediately feel guilty. "I'm so sorry Josh; I don't want you to feel like I'm using you, I can just pay some guy up here to go out with me." I pout. He laughs louder, 'Maka you don't have to pay anyone. I'm sure you've been asked several times already if you have a boyfriend. You don't look like you did 6 years ago.' I smile he knows me so well. 'I'll be up there by noon tomorrow.' He sighs. "Thank you so much! You have known idea how much this means to me Josh! I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." I say and he chuckles. 'Any time Maka. Where do I go?' He asks. "Oh just meet me at GibbonsPark, look it up on a GPS or something." I say and I hear him grunt an 'okay.' 'Can I go back to sleep now I have along drive tomorrow.' "Oh, yeah of course see you tomorrow." I say excitingly and hang up.

I walk back over to the bon fire and see Patty and Crona making out on a log, Liz is knocked out resting on Kids shoulder, whose ranting about the symmetry of Patty and Crona's kiss. I look around for Tsubaki and Black*Star and find them talking on lawn chairs. "Hey guys." I say sitting in front of them. "Hey Maka, what took you so long?" Tsubaki asks and I think about wither telling them about my new 'fake' boyfriend. "I was just talking to someone." I decide not to tell her. "You mean Soul right." Black*Star says and I shoot him a quick glare. "He found me after you guy's little rant." He shrugs and I flinch remembering what he said, 'I lost you once.' Was playing back and forth inside my head.

"Yeah well he started it." I grumble. Tsubaki giggles a little. "What are you laughing about?" "It's just like old time with you two, like you never left." She smiles and I feel the corners of my mouth move up a little. "Yeah you right." I say nodding my head. "He said you had a boyfriend." Black*Star says giving me a look and I see Tsubaki's jaw drop. "You said you haven't dated ANTONE since you left." "I know, I know, but I, um didn't know how to tell you guys." I come up with a quick excuse. "Soul was pretty pissed." Black*Star says and I give him a deadly look. "I don't give a fuck what Soul thinks." I growl and see his eyes widen a little. "He's coming up tomorrow, he said he wants to meet everybody, you know all my best childhood friends. I talk about you guys a lot." I say with a smile and look at Tsubaki.

"What's his name?" she asks and I say, "Josh Merow." "How long have you two been a thing?" Black*Star asks. "Um a year now." I say the one that sounds the most believable. He just nods and I know he's going to tell Soul everything I say. "I'm so glad Maka; I can't wait to meet him!" Tsubaki jumps in her seat with a bright smile on her face. "Yeah, he's really great. We've been friends for about 4 years. He asked me out one night after some party and I really like him so I said yes." I'm going to have to remember all of this to tell him to make sure he knows what to say.

"Well I'm tired and I want to go home." I tell them standing up from my seat. "Yeah me to, lets go get the other's I'll drive." Tsubaki says. "Night babe, drive home safe. I gotta go find Soul before he gets eaten by a coyote." Black*Star laughs. "Wait, where's Soul?" I ask and kick myself for sounding worried. Black*Star looks at me for a second before answering. "After he came back from his little 'chat' with you, He stormed out with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hands. Said he'd be back by tomorrow." "And you let him go, ALONE!? God you're a bigger dumbass then when we were kids!" I yell and see the look on his face. He's wearing a big ole smirk on his face and looks over to Tsubaki who has an evil look on her face. "Whatever you guys are thinking leave me out of it. Tsubaki I'm going to wait at the jeep." I tell them and start to walk off when I hear Black*Star call after me. "Didn't know you cared about Soul so much Maka?" I stop in my tracks and curse under my breath. "I don't." I say and start to walk off again when Tsubaki say's, "What did he tell you when you were alone?" I turn to look at them and see the very end of their hive five.

I glare at both of them. "He said that he liked me when we were little; okay are you happy he didn't say he liked me now." I cross me arms. "What did you say? That you want him just as bad as he wants you?" Black*Star says with a bigger smirk if possible. "He doesn't want me he was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying. And I have a boyfriend I don't want him never have never will." I say and look over to Tsubaki who smiles innocently. "I don't believe it for a second, you might fool everyone else but you can't fool a God. Never say never Maka, I thought you learned that lesson back in ninth grade." He laughs and my face goes red with embarrassment and anger. "I NEVER liked Soul!" I say and he says, "But you like him now, or you just don't realize it yet. But I know that you have some guy coming up tomorrow to make yourself feel better, because deep down you know that you, Maka like my best friend. A God can tell these things."

"That's it Black*Star if you don't stop talking right now I might have to do something I regret." I warn him and he gives me a funny look. "Like what Albarn? I'm just saying that I don't believe you have a boyfriend. But I guess we'll find out tomorrow won't we." he turns around and walks away and I look over to Tsubaki you is staring wide-eyed at me. I head to the car without saying a word all the way home.

**Normal POV**

**The next day.**

Josh is almost to the park when he needs to make a quick bathroom break. He pulls off into a gas station not seeing an orange motorcycle in the parking lot. He steps out of his black truck and closes the door behind him. He walks into the small store and finds the bathroom.

Soul needed to get some Aspirin and Sprite to help his migraine fro last night. He pulls into a small gas station a few minutes away from his apartment and heads to the isle where the medication is located.

Josh walks over to the cold area and pulls out a Coke and heads over to the cash register. In line, Josh sees a white headed man having an argument with the cashier. "Hey man I don't have any ID on me, I'm clearly old enough to buy a little bottle of Aspirin." He complains. "I'm sorry sir but I can't sell you this if you don't have any ID." The fat man at the counter says. "Fine just give me the fucking Sprite; I'll just deal with my headache another way. Ugh this is so uncool." He grabs the bottle and walks out of the store. Josh thinks for a minute before buying the bottle of medication for the stranger, he's clearly old enough, maybe older then him. He thanks the cashier and walks out of the place to the white haired man.

He sees him gulping down his drink sitting on his orange motorcycle and walks calmly over to him. "Hey man," josh says and when he looks up Josh tosses the small white container to him. Soul catches it quickly and looks at it. "Fuck, thanks dude. You have know idea how much I need this." He laughs and Josh smirks, "I've had my share of hangovers in the passed." They both laugh for a minute. "Well I have to get going but thanks again," Soul pauses and waits for a name. "Josh, Josh Merow." Josh holds out his hand and Soul takes it slowly. "Soul Eater Evans." Soul says and they both look at each other shocked. "You're Maka's boyfriend?" Soul asks and it takes Josh a second to reply. "Y-yeah, you're the guy that Maka talks about?" Soul smirks a little, "She talks about me?" "Yeah telling me how much of an ass you are." Josh chuckles and Soul glares. "I'm on my way to meet her at Gibbons Park right now." Soul says and Josh smiles. "Me too actually, mind showing me the way?" Josh asks and Soul rolls his eyes. "Sure why not." He says with venom dripping out of his mouth. Pulling on his black helmet he takes off down the road and curses himself for not kissing Maka when he had the chance.

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed! it means so much to me you guys have no idea! and thank you too all of the people who Favorited and Followed. You guys are the best Fans in the world! :) I'll update again tomorrow! :D **

**-Alli**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! :) I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow! so I'm gonna update again tonight to make up for it :) I hope you like this chapter! **

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, Favorited and Followed. I have a Patty moment every time I see someone reviewed or followed! You guys are seriously the absolute BEST! :D **

**Enjoy!**

**-Alli **

**Maka's POV**

I'm literally freaking out right now! It's only my second say back in DeathCity and I have already gotten myself tangled in a huge, sticky web of drama. I hate drama, I've never liked it. I try to avoid it the best I can. But thanks to my big mouth I've managed to piss off Soul, Black*Star and even Liz! She's angry because I didn't tell her about my boyfriend. My fake boyfriend may I remind you. So in the past 24 hours I've got myself a fake boyfriend who just happens to be one of my best friends, piss of Liz and Black*Star and trying to scare Soul away from me. Boy for a girl who doesn't like drama and does not believe in love, I sure attract a whole lot of it.

I'm sitting in the park waiting for Josh to get here, he told me he would meet me at noon and it's already 12:30. I told Soul to meet us at 1 that way I have some time to fill Josh in. I wait a few more minutes and decide to call Josh. I pull my cell phone out of my messenger bag, just about to hit call when I hear the engine of a familiar motorcycle pull up in front of the park bench I was sitting on.

I see Soul hop off the bike looking more pissed then anything. I look away quickly when he catches my wife eyes. Then I see a large black truck pull up right behind Soul and see my very own fake boyfriend Josh Merow step out of the drivers seat and look at me with a crazy smile on his face. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOST TO DO NOW! I scream to myself but work up a fake smile and sit up straighter.

"Yo, Albarn." Soul walks up to me and I meet his eyes and get entranced. We stare at each other until I hear Josh clear his throat. I jump back a little but smile and stand up and walk over to Josh. He smiles and pulls me into a hug, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself up a bit more to whisper in his ear, "Just go with everything I say if you get stuck just look at me for help unless you already know the answer for sure." He nods and I pull back and give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles wider and looks over my shoulder to Soul whose glaring giant holes in the back of my head.

"Soul I see you already met Josh." I say with a fake smile and he nods sharply. "Yeah we met dude bought me something to help my headache." He shrugs and Josh speaks up, "Like I said, I've had my share of hangovers in the past." Then something inside me snaps. "MAKA CHOP!" I hit Soul in the head with my new 708 paged fantasy novel. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR ALBARN?" Soul screams out in pain clutching his head yelling to the sky. Josh bursts out laughing. "I can't believe you Soul! You shouldn't have gone out that late at night alone with a bottle of alcohol! Are you an idiot? You could've, oh I don't know tripped and hit your head on a rock, fall in a hole and couldn't get out, or, or GET EATEN BY CYOTES!" I yell at him as he picks himself off the ground.

A little girl walks past us when I shout that and starts crying to her mom, "Could I get eaten by coyote's mommy. I'm too young to die!" She pulls her moms arm and the mom sends me an evil death glare pulling away her crying child.

"Why would you care if I got eaten by a coyote? I thought you hated me!" he shouts back and Josh is just watching in fascination. "I d-do, but that doesn't mean other people won't miss you! Soul you had Black*Star and Tsubaki worried sick. And even Kid was freaking out this morning when he woke up." I say. "Wait Kid spent the night at your place?" Soul asks. "Yes so did everybody else jackass. We didn't get home until 3!" he just nods. "Can we be serious for a minute Maka," he pauses to look at my blank expression then continues. "Why do you even care what happens to me? You haven't asked or talked about me in the past 6 years and now you're suddenly interested in keeping me safe? What's with you? One minute I think you hate me and the next minute you show signs of caring for me." He looks me in the eye and I feel my face heat up. I completely forget Josh is watching us until I hear him chuckle.

"She always talked about you. All the time actually." He says and I look over to him with the best glare I can muster up at the second. "I DO NOT!" I shout and he comes closer and wraps an arm around my waist. "Sure you do. Every time you got a text from Tsubaki you would throw your phone at the wall and tell me about how she is cleaning up Soul from a fight he got into or watching Black*Star and Soul at her apartment because they got to drunk to go home." He says and again my face flushes.

I glance at Soul and see him smirking at me. 'God I hate that smirk!' I think before I speak up. "I was just upset that Tsubaki had to watch Soul like he was a baby. And I was even more upset that he couldn't act like an adult for once." I cross my arms and point my nose to the air. And I hear both boys laugh. "What's so funny?" I look over to Josh. Who just winks at me and then I look at Soul. "Maka, Maka, Maka." He shakes his head at me. "You may look totally different but you're till the same old Maka." "What I am not!" I protest and I stomp my foot. And he laughs again. "See! I remember that one time I put red hair dye in your shampoo bottle; your hair was red for a week. You gave me the exact same look you giving me now and even hit me with several different dictionaries." He laughs and I giggle remembering that.

"How did he pull that one off?" Josh asked. "My mama and papa had to baby-sit him for a few hours when I was 12. He did it when I was studying in my bedroom." I say. "Well I think you'd look hot with red hair." He says kissing my forehead. It's not the first time he's done it so I'm pretty used to it. Soul stiffens and looks away. "Well Soul do you believe me now?" I ask. "Sure whatever." He grumbles and I give Josh a smile. "Well I have to go show Josh my apartment he has a lot of unpacking to do." I say pushing Josh to his truck, when a big hand grabs my wrist. "Wait Josh is staying at your apartment?" Soul swallows loudly and I remember how that sounds, He and my 'boyfriend' sharing an apartment by ourselves. Yeah that doesn't sound quite right. "U-um y-yeah, I I have a guest bed-bedroom." I stutter and Soul gets that smirk again.

"I thought your dad said no boys if you want to keep the apartment?" Soul raises an eyebrow. "You wouldn't." I challenge and he says. "I would. I have your dads number in my phone one call to your old man and you have live with him for the whole summer am I right." "God damn it Soul why do you even have my dad's number?" I question. "I have my ways." He shrugs. "No he buys you beer doesn't he?" I cross my arms. "Only for another year then I can do it myself." He smiles cheekily at me and I roll my eyes.  
"Where the fuck can Josh stay then he's only staying for 2 weeks and I don't want him to have to sleep in a motel." I say. "I have a spare bedroom." Soul says. "No, not happing. I am not about to let my boyfriend sleep in the same house as my arch nemesis." He chuckles. "Don't trust me Maka?" I flash of what happened years ago in the woods go through my head, and I flinch. "N-no sadly I don't you have never given me a reason to." I state and he looks at me. "Then let me give you a reason." He walks closer and I thank God Josh cuts in. "Ha ha very funny now back away." He steps in front of me and I sigh with relief. Soul just rolls his eyes.

"Not cool. Any way, Josh I insist you stay my place for the next couple weeks. No charge just helping a friend." he looks at me. "Thanks man that would be awesome." Josh says. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? You can't stay with him!" I shout to him. "Don't worry babe, nothings going to happen. I just need a place to stay during the night, throughout the day I'll be hanging with you." He smiles and I feel a little better. "Fine whatever, but you listen here Soul, you try any funny business just remember that I got a bookshelf full of books that are just waiting to be permanently stuck in your skull." He chuckles holding his hands up saying he's innocent. "Chill Maka nothings going to happen." He assures me and I nod. "Come on you guys can follow me, to the place it's a few minutes from here." Soul says pulling on his helmet and getting on his bike. Josh and I get in the truck and follow Soul to his apartment.

"I don't know what I was I thinking, I'm so stupid." I say to myself once we get on the road. "Maka just shut up for second." Josh says. "You're not stupid, just a little crazy. Now I know what I'm doing, I'll hang out with you and your friends all day and then stay the night at Soul's and then I'll leave in first thing in the morning. I will barley see him I swear." He calms me down and I just nod.

Once we get to the apartment complexes I see that it's literally 2 minutes and 4 seconds away from where I live and that's walking distance, it would probably take 30 seconds to drive to where I live. "How long have you been living here?" I ask Soul when I open the truck door. "Since I was 16." He says and my eyes widen. "You've been living on your own for 4 years?" I say and he chuckles. "Yup and I fucking love it. No one tells you what to do when to pick up or anything." He unlocks his door and I hold my breath waiting to see a filthy stinky home but when I walk in I gasp in awe.

It was beautiful! Perfectly clean not even a dish sitting anywhere. I quickly push Soul and Josh out of the way and walk around. "Sure come on in." I hear Soul grumble but I ignore him. "Soul are you sure you don't have a maid or something! This place is amazing!" I say and I hear him laugh. "Nope it's just me; I'm a secret clean freak." He tells me as the y follow me into the kitchen. "There's a not even a dish in the sink! Soul I didn't know you were like this!" I say in amazement. He just nods, "It's my little secret." He smiles and I smile back when I get a text message.

My phone goes off and I quickly open the text. It's from Liz. '_Hey girl, is Josh there yet? Well we are all going clubbing tonight and you have to come. Tell Soul and bring Josh I want to meet this guy.' _I sigh in annoyance. 'Whatever and yeah he's here. It's going fine but I don't think I'm up for clubbing it's not my thing." I reply back. _'MAKA ALBARN! I haven't seen you in 6 years and you're going to ditch me already? You're going. Where something sexy and meet us at Death Hollows tonight at 9 __J see you there.' _ "Hey guys the gang is going clubbing tonight at some place called Death Hollows and want us to come."  
I say and Soul freezes. "What's up with you?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Nothing, nothing at all. What time?" He asks and I shake off the strangeness from him off and answer. "9:00, they want to meet you Josh." He smiles, "Who doesn't" we laugh for a minute. "Well I'm going to get going, Soul no funny business, Josh watch Soul." I order and head to the door. "Yes mother." Soul sighs and Josh laughs. "Bye angel." He kisses my head and I fake a smile I hate being called Angel and apparently Soul noticed because he smirked at me and I run to the door as fast as I can, and make my way to my apartment right down the road, shaking off that feeling in my stomach.

**So like I said I'm going to update again tonight to make up for not updating tomorrow! So be ready guys cause the next chapter's really intense, or at least i think so ;) **

**-Alli**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I got some news! SoMaFOREVER's new story 'Past Friends' It's her first story and i think its absolutely awesome. You guys should really check it out, and review. I mean come on weren't you excited when you published your first story and got your first review :) I think it's going to be a pretty awesome story! **

**anyway I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow so i updated TWICE today and my fingers might fall off any minute :) I really hope you guys like it i worked really hard on it! :) **

**Enjoy! **

**-Alli **

**Later that Night.**

I stepped out of my long hot shower and pulled on my red bath robe. I wiped the mirror clean of the steam and looked at myself closely. I don't look all that different I filled out a lot more. My cheeks are always a little pink; I guess my eyes are greener, but still the same odd color. My chest finally got bigger when I turned 17 I'm now a C 36, and I'm proud off that. My legs are longer, and my skin is smoother. I've never had problems with acne so I have no scars or anything. I guess I do look a little different.

I sigh to myself and pull the towel out of my hair and walk to my bedroom. I open my door and look in my closet for something '_sexy'_ to wear. To be honest I don't own anything sexy. I may look a little different but I'm still the same Maka, a nerdy bookworm. I still have to where my glasses when I read because the contacts hurt my eyes. So after a half an hour of digging through my closet I pull out a short black skirt that reaches a little about mid thigh. I yank on a white camisole tank top and pull on my black converse, because no matter how much you beg I do NOT wear heels, I absolutely hate them.

I walk over to my mirror on my desk and sit down in front of it. I grab my makeup bag and put on light foundation, just to make sure my skin tone is even. I then put on a tiny bit of black eyeliner, just enough to see it but not enough to make it look like to much. I put on some silver eye shadow and a small amount of mascara. I take a powder brush and sweep a very light pink blush color on my cheeks. After I finish I put some strawberry lip gloss. I look in the mirror and I smile. I don't wear makeup very much but when I do I like it. I love the way I do it, I never put too much on or to less. I hate girls that drown in it. I don't see why they do, but hey it's there face.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki are picking me up in the jeep and we're meeting Crona, Black*Star, Kid and Soul and Josh there, in half hour. I walk to the living room and look on the walls. I see pictures in the frames of me and mama at the carnival and some of me and papa at the boardwalk. I'm so little in these pictures I was like 3 or 4. We look like such a happy family, I frown a little and pass those pictures and walk around to the other wall. On this wall I see pictures of my friends from school. I laugh out loud when I see one of Liz and Patty kissing both of Kids cheeks and him closing his eyes with a bright pink face that was when we were 10. I keep looking and see one of Patty talking to Crona and holding his hand with their backs to us. I remember when Tsubaki took this picture. Then I see one of me and Tsubaki on St. Patrick's Day, we both had green shirts on that said 'Kiss me, I'm Irish.' Papa wasn't too happy that mama bought them for us. I keep looking at the pictures and I come across one that makes me stop in my tracks.

It was Halloween and Mr. Death took the picture. We were all looking at the camera except one person. Soul. He was smiling but looking at me giving the camera a bright white smile and a peace sign. My heart skips a beat and my eyes widen at the next one and it suddenly the room heats up. It's me and Soul I was 13 and I wasn't wearing my usual pig-tails that day, I was smiling at the camera but my eyes were somewhere else. The same with Soul. He had on a smirk but he was looking at me as I was looking at him. We were standing next to each other and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, he was taller then me by half an inch. I remember this day. It was Christmas morning and the Evans Christmas tree caught on fire. They came by later that day and asked if they could spend a few hours over at my house while the firemen worked on the living room. Soul bought me the same Peter Pan book that dropped in the creek when I was 8 and I couldn't be happier, both of our moms told us to get together and smile.

I smile and take the frame off the wall and pull the picture out. I don't know what I was doing but it just felt like it was a good idea. I turned the picture around and read what mama wrote on the back. It said '_Soul and Maka, Two Souls with but a single thought, Two Hearts that beat as one.' _ I stop myself from crying because I didn't want to ruin my makeup when a knock at the door startles me. I stuff the picture in my bag and open the door. "Hey girl. HOLY SHIT LOOK AT YOU!" Patty yells in my face. "Thanks Patty I say wiping the spit off my face. "HAHAHA!" patty laughs crazily and I close the door behind me and lock it.

Once I get to the jeep the girls jaws drop. I blush and sit in the back next to Tsubaki. "You look really pretty Maka." Tsubaki smiles at me and I smile back and say, "Thanks Tsubaki you do to." She's wearing a short strapless Navy blue dress that reaches a little below mid thigh and has white stilettos on. Her hair is in a side ponytail resting on her shoulder and running to her stomach. She has dark makeup on but it looks really pretty on her. Patty is wearing white short shorts and a tight black shirt with a giraffe head on it. It cuts off right above her bellybutton and she has black heels on that wrap up her ankle. She has light makeup on. Liz is wearing a short hot pink strapless dress that I feel if she beds over everyone with see a full moon. She's wearing light pink pumps and silver bracelets. She has red lips and has pink eye shadow on. I feel very out of place.

"You look HOT Maka. I didn't know you own a skirt that short!" Liz chuckles evilly and I blush again. "Th-thanks L-Liz." I stutter and the jeep fills with laughter. The whole way there I'm very quite thinking of the picture inside my bag. 'Why did mama right that on there and she wrote it with my favorite red pen that ran out of ink when I was 14. I'm not even sure what it means.' Keep thinking to myself and I snap out of it when Patty hits the back of my head. "HEY MAKA GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR!" she yells and I'm scared shitless. I throw myself out of the car and Liz gives me a strange look. "We called you like 7 times, why didn't you listen?" she asks. "Oh really sorry, I was thinking." I tell them. "About Soul?" Patty giggles evilly stepping out of the pink jeep. They all giggle and I flush for what feels like the tenth time tonight. "NO! Can we just go?" I turn around and look at the building in front of me.

It was huge. But it didn't look all that crazy like a normal club would. I turn back around to the girls. "What is this place?" I ask "It's a hangout. There's a bar and a karaoke stage. You can play instruments here to. Let's just say it's a really cool place." Liz says. "Yeah Soul comes here all the time!" Tsubaki says. And I look at her. "Why?" "He likes it, it's not like the other clubs where you can barley move around, there's not a whole bunch of drunken people just a few and every once in a while he plays karaoke." Tsubaki says. "He sings!" I ask wide eyed, "and plays an instrument." Liz adds. "No way what does he play?" I ask. "Not telling you bookworm." I hear a deep voice say behind me and I jump back a few feet.

"What the hell, why not?" I ask and he chuckles but stops short and looks at me up and down. I feel very uncomfortable right now. "Y-you look n-n-nice Maka." He tells me after a minute of inspection. "Hm thanks Soul. Where's Josh?" I ask and watch him flinch and I feel a little guilty. "He, um the guys are inside, they wanted me to come see if you girls were here." He turns around and heads to the big doors. "What's his problem?" I ask Liz and she just looks at me then walks into the club and I roll my eyes. And follow them in.

When we get in I look around and take it all in there are a lot of people here, some at the bar. Some dancing on the dance floor but they are actually dancing not grinding and music's playing from a DJ in the corner of the room and the karaoke stage is empty. "Hey angel." Josh comes up to me and I smile at him, ignoring the nickname. I take in his appearance. He's taller then Soul being around 6'3 he has shaggy dark brown that covers his eyes a little. He's very built and has perfect teeth. He has beautiful sea blue eyes and is wearing blue jeans and a loose green t-shirt.

"Hey, how long have you guys been here?" I ask and he shrugs "5 minutes not that long." "Cool." Is all I say and we head to are table and see all of my friends waiting for us. "Hey guys, this is Josh, my boyfr-friend." I say and they all wave and say 'hi' except for Soul who just chugs down whatever was in his glass.

After an hour everybody (except Soul) said Josh was awesome and that he was welcome to out group. "Hey Maka, I have a dare for you." Liz says and I look up from Crona's phone where he was showing me a picture of his snake. "What is it?" I ask slowly. "I dare you to group on that stage and sing a song." My throat goes dry and I see her smirk. "WHY?" I yell and the table laughs. "Because this DJ sucks and I want to hear some good music!" Patty says and I glare at them. And then I get an idea. "if I get a standing ovation Soul has to play after me." Soul snaps his head up to meet my gaze and he shakes his head. "Hell no I don't think so Albarn." "Are you afraid I'll get a standing ovation?" I raise a brow. "You know what fine; I seriously doubt the bookworm can sing." He crosses his arms and I stand up and head over to the stage without a second word.

"Hey can you play this song, I want to sing it." I whisper the songs name in his ear and when he nod I walk up on stage and see that Soul and the others are all looking at me with wide eyes, come to think of it so is everybody. 'Here goes nothing.' I think to myself and start to sing.

_Do you remember when we were just kids and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss? __  
School yard conversations taken to heart and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not_

I take a deep breath and start sing the next verses opening my eyes and meeting Soul instantly.

_I want to break every clock The hands of time could never move again We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives Is it over now, hey, hey, is it over now? I want to be your last first kiss that you'll ever have I want to be your last first kiss. _

I look away from Soul with a blush on my face. I hear some wolf whistles and I wink and get ready to sing the next part.

_Amazing how life turns out the way that it does We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love__  
I want to break every clock The hands of time could never move again We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives Is it over now, hey, hey, is it over now_?

I sing to the crowd and smile at them.

_I want to be your last first kiss that you'll ever have I want to be your last first kiss__  
is it over now, hey, hey, is it over now? Is it over now? Hey, hey, it's not over now. _

I meet Souls eyes again as I sing that last few verses of my song. He's blushing. I smirk.

I want to be your last first kiss that you'll ever have

_I want to be your last first love that you'll ever have Lying here beside me, palms and eyes open wide I want to be your last first kiss for all time. _

The crowd goes wild and I look at Soul and smirk and he hits the table in frustration. I bow and walk off stage and towards my friends. "THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" "Absolutely perfect Maka nice and symmetrical." "And so no cool." Was all I hear I look over to Soul and say, "You're up Evans." I tell him and he says a very colorful choice of words to me and then heads to the stage for his turn.

I see him whisper something to the man and he nods and walks up the stage steps, to the microphone.

**She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion, She laughs at my dreams But I dream about her laughter**

Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after

He starts to sing and I feel myself freeze when he looks at me with those blood red eyes.

**Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else she's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.**

I laugh a little and I don't see Josh looking at me.

**She can't keep a secret For more than an hour She runs on 100 proof attitude power And the more she ignores me The more I adore her What can I do? I'd do anything for her**

**Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else she's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.**

He sings and I look at him and smile. I really like this song. He take a deep breath and walks around the stage and smirks at some girls and I roll my eyes.

**The way she sees it's me On her caller ID She won't pick up the phone She'd rather be alone But I can't give up just yet Cause every word she's ever said is still ringin' in my head Still ringin' in my head.**

He looks at me as if he was looking right through my soul.

**She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' Knows just what to say**

**So my whole day is ruined Cause she's bittersweet She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else she's a mystery She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more.**

He repeats the same verse and then the song ends and I look over to Josh and see him smirking at me, I roll my eyes and see that girls are trying to get on the stage to attack Soul and are whole table burst out laughing at the look on Soul's face.

He jumps over a few people and runs over to our table. "God damn." He sighs and I giggle. "That was amazing Soul." Liz says. "Yeah, I don't see you much of a singer." Josh smirks and Soul shoots him a glare. "I try to avoid as much as possible." He says now giving me a glare. "Josh, Maka I need a picture of the newest happy couple. Give us a kiss." Liz says holding out her camera phone and I turn to look at Josh who's looking at me with the same horrified face. "N-no I don't think s-so." Josh says and I nod rapidly. "We, do-don't d-do that i-in pub-public." I stutter and Soul seems very interested. "Why not you've been going out for a year now and we just want one picture." He smirks. "You know what I just realized where's Black*Star I thought he was suppose to come tonight?" I try to change the subject. "Sid and Nygus invited him over for dinner. Now come on I just want one picture!" Liz begs.

"No I d-don't wa-want too." I say feeling tears in my eyes. I've never kissed anybody before, and I'm not about to have it with my 'fake' boyfriend for a picture. "Why not Maka?" Kid asks. "Just cause!" I stand up and hold my head. "Guys just back off." Josh says. "Are you alright Maka you look sick?" Tsubaki says and I shake my head. "I-I don-don't know ho-how to de-deal with t-this!" Crona freaks and Soul stands up. "He's not your real boyfriend is he? You've never kissed anybody have you?" He looks sorry that he figured it out like he was happy and sad at the same time. Everybody gets quite and they are all looking at me with wide eyes and jaws to the floor even Josh.

"I-I" I try to talk but I know that at any minute they are going to start laughing me and making fun of me because think of it, I had a fake boyfriend at 19 years old and have never kissed anybody. I feel like the biggest idiot in the world all I want to do is get out of here. I look at them one more time with an apologetic look and bolt for the door leaving my bag at the table. All I could think of was how pathetic I am and how stupid this whole idea was, and how I should've just gone with mama. I mean seriously my second day back home and I already run away.

**I don't own Alberlin's song 'Inevitable' or Click 5's song 'Just the Girl' i also don't own Soul eater or it characters. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! I really hope you like this chapter, I worked hecka hard on it! Enjoy! **

**-Alli **

I kept on running. That's all I was doing, just running away from it all. I thought back to the look on Soul's face, the look on Josh's face. Hell the look on everyone's face. They probably thought I was ridiculous, not kissing anybody AND pretending to have a fake boyfriend. God I thought I was ridiculous.

I have no idea where I am right now and it's getting colder. I left my bag on the table at the club and have no jacket or anything to keep me warm. My best bet right now is to hitch a ride from a stranger. I know it's dangerous, but it's probably safer then me wondering the streets of a place I don't know in the middle of the night. I see a car coming in the distance and I hold my hand out waiting for them to stop. The neon purple convertible pulls of to the side of the road and waves for me to come closer.

The driver's door opens and a busty purple headed lady steps out and I let out a sigh of relief when I see that it's a women. "Hey honey, what are you doing out here looking like that? It's not that safe you know." The lady tells me and I nod. "I, I know but I'm lost and I really need to get back home o you think you could give me a ride?" I ask and the lady looks at me for a second then nods her head to the passenger's door.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me, like really I owe you big time." I buckle my seat-belt and look to the stranger who sticks out her hand. "It's not a problem, really. I'm Blair." I take her hand and smile. "Maka." She smiles back. "So Maka, where do you live?" Blair asks. "Oh right, Death Valley Apartments." She gives me a look. "What?" I raise an eyebrow. Blair giggles. "Nothing, it's just you look very familiar, like you look like someone I know." she taps her chin making a right turn.

"I doubt it, you don't look that familiar to me." I say with a shrug. "SPIRIT! That's where I know you! You're Maka Albarn aren't you?" she smiles brightly at me and I flinch. "How do you know my papa?" I ask. "We're getting married this fall!" I choke on my spit. "Wh-what!?" "He told me he had a daughter but he usually calls her his angel." I roll my eyes. "He never told me he was getting married." I grumble. "Well this is just such a pleasant coincidence! Who would've thought I your future step mom picked you up tonight! Oh this is just another sign that me and your papa were meant to be." She sigh's happily. "How old are you?" I ask and she looks at me. "24, why?" "My papa's 39." she laughs at this. "Oh I know that silly! He's just such a charming man I had to have him." She looks back to the road and I think I might puke.

The rest of the way is silent while I'm planning on what to tell my papa and how i'm ever going to face my friends again. 'We're here!" Blair shocks me out of my thoughts. "Thanks a lot Blair. It was nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll see you again." I say opening the door and stepping out. "Oh please call me mom, I mean I am going to be your new step mom in a few months." She smiles and shake my head. "No, I am not calling you mom. Night Blair." I close the door with a little more force then intended to but I really don't give a damn.

Once I get up the stairs and unlock my door I throw myself to the couch not bothering to lock the door back up. I just lay there thinking about everything. Thinking about Papa, thinking about Mama in Italy getting married. I think about Liz and Kid and Patty and Crona. I even think about Black*Star and Tsubaki. Everyone is happy, everyone has a someone. Except me. I hate to be the jealous type I really do, but I can't help it. Sure guys come and up and ask me out all the time, I could have a boyfriend or even my first kiss anytime I wanted, but the thing is I'm not that kind of girl.

I _hate_ those kinds of girls, so why would I be one. Then I think of Soul. I don't no why he popped up into my head but he did and he won't go away. The look on his face tonight was, I don't know surprised and sad I think. He looked happy that I didn't have a boyfriend, but sad when he found out I lied to him. I think about all the time's when we were kids, to see if he ever gave me any hints of liking me. I guess he did show a few signs, like looking at me a lot, but that was probably because I looked stupid or something. Then there was that time he actually walked me home after my favorite book got ruined. Okay so maybe he did have a small crush on me but he doesn't like me now. He just needed to get that off his chest, hopefully.

I thought about that picture that's still in my bag, we had a lot of fun that day. Even thought he shoved my head into the cherry pie and I threw a turkey leg at his face. At the end of the day I couldn't be happier. I got my book back, and I even saw a side of Soul that I really liked. I feel my eye lids get heavy and start to close. I shake off the funny feeling my heart made and relax into the couch.

I woke up in my bed with a giant shirt on. I think back to the night before. "I swear I fell asleep on the couch and in my clothes." I say to myself and get out of bed. I open up my bedroom door and the smell of bacon fill's my nose. "What the hell?" I walk down the hall and scream when I enter the kitchen. "SOUL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! AND SHIRTLESS FOR THAT MATTER!?" I scream and I cover my eyes. "God, Maka don't scare me like that, and uncover your eye's you're not a child." He laughs and I growl.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I ask. "You should lock your door at nigh. Never know when someone's going to just walk in." He chuckles and munches on a piece of nicely cooked bacon. I roll my eyes. "Wait, is this your shirt?!" I yank on the clothing. "Yup and I really like what you look like in my clothes." I blush. "You changed me, that means.." I trail off. "MAKA CHOP!" I slam my book in his head. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WOMEN!" Soul yells holding his head, glaring at me. "I just wanted to check on you. You looked really uncomfortable so I moved you to your bedroom and changed you. I closed my eyes if that helps." "Whatever, where is everybody else?" I ask. "They all stayed at the club a little longer and stayed the night at Kid's. Josh brought home a lady friend last night. So I slept on your couch." He shrugs. "Ugh all guys are the same, even my my best friend." I fall into the chair next to me and hold my head.

"Guess what I found?" Soul looks at me and I raise my head to look at him. "I tried to call you, but you left your phone in your bag." He pulls out the photo that I stuffed in there. My eyes widen. "It's not what it looks like!" I say quickly. "It's okay I really like this picture of us actually." He looks at it and smiles. "Why did you go into my bag?" I stand up. "I had to see if you had your phone and it fell out." He looks at me and I sigh. "Whatever I just found it and stuffed it in there. It's not like I like it or anything." I cross my arms and he chuckles. "I remember this day. I threw a turkey leg at me." "Yeah well you shoved a pie in my face." I say and look at him. "Yeah well you thought I wouldn't do it. You clearly challenged me." he smirks. "I did not! and just shut up you dick." I roll my eyes. "I remember this." I look at him with confusion. "What?" "This quote I wrote for you. Your mom loved it." he chuckles. "You- you wrote th-that!?" I stutter. He nods. "Yeah, it just came to me and I told you, you blushed like 40 different shades. I always thought you looked cute when you blushed." He tells me.

I blush and curse myself for it. "Shut u-up, why did you write it for me anyway?" I ask. "I thought I already made that very clear." He says with all seriousness. I gulp. "Right, we-well Thanks." I say and sit back down. "Listen Maka, I like you and I'm willing to wait for you but I need to know, why haven't you kissed anyone?" I snap my head up to meet his. "A little forward aren't we?" "Yeah well I'm sick of beating around the bush." "I-I don't know really," I give up and tell him. "I guess I'm just afraid, you know. That, that time in the park was the closest thing to a kiss I've ever had. I promised myself that night, I wouldn't let anybody in. I promised that I wouldn't get fooled like I did that day." I look at him fighting back tears.

"But I wasn't tricking you! I meant it. I wanted to kiss you." He tells me and I laugh a little. "Soul, you were a 15 year old boy with hormones; you didn't know what you were doing." I sigh. "NO! I was a 15 year old boy standing alone in a forest with the girl I had a crush on for 7 years." I say and I look at him with wide eyes. "Please Soul, no one ever liked me, and if they did they never showed it." I cross my arms. "They never told you because of me." He admits. "I scared them all away. I told them that if any of them come near you or hurt you, they would have to go through me." "You said WHAT!" I yell at him and watch him flinch. "Maka you have no idea how much you meant to me, I wasn't going to sit around and watch you get your heart broken!" He yells back. "Yeah well news flash buddy, YOU broke my heart. Because of you, I thought that boys hated me, that I was unkissable for almost my whole life!" I say.

He just looks at me. "You're beautiful Maka, you always were." He tells me and something in my stomach flutters but I ignore it. "Well, Thanks Soul but it's a little late for that." "Maka, can, can we be friends. I want to be close to you I want you to learn to trust me and that won't work if I keep on forcing you to go out with me." I look at him. "You won't try to go out with me." I ask. "No." "Fine, we'll give it a shot, but ONLY friends." We shake hands and he smiles at me.

For some reason, I have a feeling that this is going to be much more difficult then it sounds.

**Okay guys, I fixed this chapter because it had a lot of mistakes in it. It should be better now. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I'm sorry my last chapter was kind of crappy, but this one should be good! It took me three hours to write and my fingers are killing me, but it was so worth it! :) I really hope you guys like it! I want to thank all my awesome fans who have reviewed, Favorited and Followed. You guys seriously make my whole day. **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's Characters. I just own the plot. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**-Alli **

**3 weeks later.**

So far everything has been fine. Soul hasn't tried anything and I'm starting to think that he was over the whole 'I'm not giving up on you' thing. He wants to hang out a lot though; we hang out almost every day, doing random things like, bowling on Fridays, Wednesdays we go to Kids pool. Tuesday's we go se the newest 5 dollar movie in the theater. Mondays and Saturdays we hang out at the mall with out group. Sundays and Thursdays I stay at home and read. So yeah we hang out pretty much everyday.

Josh left last week much to my disappointment, after we cleared everything up the morning Soul and I made our agreement. Liz was still pissed but I really don't care it's probably her time of the moth or something. Surprisingly Patty understood how I was feeling, Crona was her first kiss and her last. So she was very helpful with the whole thing. Kid was saying I needed to wait for the perfect time, and make sure it was symmetrical. I rolled my eyes but nodded. Crona and Tsubaki both said that they understand why I would make up such a story and thought it was sweet of me not to blow off my first kiss with someone I didn't Love; I mean I love Josh but I'm defiantly not _in_ love with him.

It's a Friday and Soul and I are going to meet Black*Star and Tsubaki in just a little bit at the bowling alley. Soul's picking me up at 7, after a week of our 'friendship' deal he got me onto the back of his motorcycle and to be honest I actually LOVE riding on the back of it. I get this rush of adrenaline and I just want more. Plus Soul said he'd never let me fall off like the klutz I am.

I finish the last page of my book Kid bought me and look at the clock, it's 6:30 I have half hour to get ready. "Shit." I curse myself and run down the hall to my bedroom. I open my closet and pull out a pair of old faded grey jeans. I pull them on and grab a black camisole tank top. I go to my desk and sit in front of the mirror, and pull out my makeup bag. I rub on some peach colored foundation, and pat on some powder along with a little bit of pink blush, Soul said I don't need it because no matter what my cheeks always have a pink tint to them, but if I don't put some on I feel more white then a ghost. The last thing I do is drag a black eyeliner pen across my waterline and blink a few times. I smile to my self and remember to put on my favorite strawberry lip gloss.

I go into the bathroom and look in the bigger mirror and decide to pull all my hair up into a high ponytail, since we're bowling it gets pretty hot in there. I got a few layers in my hair Tuesday, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and I had a girls day out Soul and Black*Star weren't to happy Crona and Kid understood though, saying 'You guys do need to have your girl time.'

"YO MAKA, HURRY IT UP!" I hear a familiar voice yell from the living room. "CHILL OUT I'M COMING." I take one last look in the mirror fixing my bangs then rushing into the living room where I saw Soul looking at the wall full of pictures. "Hey." I say and he looks over his shoulder to me and his jaw hit's the floor. "H-hey." He stutters. "Jaw up Romeo." I grab my messenger bag and my black cell phone off the kitchen counter and see Soul shake his head chuckling.

"You look great Maka." He smiles. I look at him and see he's wearing black shorts that reach mid shin and a black t-shirt with red splatter paint marks all over it. he has red sneakers and a black head band to keep some of the hair out of his face, it doesn't help that much. I giggle, "So do you." He smirks, "of coarse I do." I roll my eyes and he opens the door for me. "M'lady." I laugh. "Why thank you good sir." I pat his cheek and walk out of the door locking it behind me.

We stop at a red light just 3 minutes away from the bowling alley when Soul looks at me. "What?" I ask. "Nothing I was just remembering that Halloween, I think you were what 10?" "Yeah, that was an interesting night for sure." He laughs. "Remember when Black*Star actually got the old couple to give us all their candy." I laugh with him. "I felt so bad! He scared the shit out of them." "So it worked, we got the whole bowl of chocolate and suckers." "Yeah it didn't really help that I had braces on, it made my teeth worse. I had to go to the dentist 3 times November to get my teeth cleaned 'cause of all the candy." I sigh. "You know, I always liked you with braces for some reason." He winks at me and I feel a blush spread across my face. "Yeah well, you and Black*Star were the one's who made me get them." I cross my arms. "Well you should've watched where you stepped." He laughs. "What the hell! You threw rocks at me and Crona how on earth could I watch where I was going when flying stones were being aimed at my face!" I say stubbornly. "Opps." He shrugs and I scoff. "You're an- AHH!" I don't get finish my sentence because the light changed and he tore off down the road. I grabbed his waist tightly and held myself to him. He was just laughing like a maniac the whole time.

When we pulled into the parking lot we were greeted by a very loud yell coming from the dark blue truck with a black outline of a star on the hood. "WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG?" Black*Star shouts as Soul and I hop off his bike. "Sorry man, Maka was still getting ready when I showed up." He puts his hands up to show he was innocent. "Whatever you prick, I was ready on time; we hit a lot of red lights on our way here." I say and see Tsubaki nod. "HAHAHA A GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T WAIT FOR RED LIGHTS!" Black*Star yells and we all sweat-drop. "Ye-yeah he almost hit an old man, a dog and some kids on bikes." Tsubaki whimpers. "I still don't think you legally got your license." I cross my arms and Soul laughs. "He didn't he knocked out his instructor and signed himself as 'Pass' then he took the papers to the desk and got his piece of plastic." Soul says and I turn to look at a very red Tsubaki and Black*Star with a huge smile on his face. "Let me see your license." I hold out my hand and he tosses me his wallet. I open it up and see the picture of him. He's giving the camera thumbs up and winking at it. I roll my eyes and toss it back to him. "Wow, I didn't get my license till I turned 18." I say and Black*Star and Soul laugh at me while Tsubaki pats my back. "Maka, California people can't drive worth shit!" Soul laughs, "There almost as bad as Black*Star!" Black*Star stops laughing to send him a glare. "I'm a very good driver, thank you very much, now can we go knock down some pins with a large ball." I stomp my foot in protest and Soul messes up my hair. "You got it babe." He winks and I blush but dramatically roll my eyes.

Once we enter the bowling alley we get our shoes after Soul sent a very warning glare and growl at the man behind the counter who had winked at me, seriously I don't know what is up with people and winking now a days. We put in out names and I went last Black*Star first like always, and Soul second then Tsubaki in third. "WATCH YOUR GOD PESENTS!" Black*Star yells at us and he literally throws the ball down the lane. "LOOK AT THE STRIKE!" he laughs crazily while he gives Soul a high five. Soul grabs a green ball and actually rolls it down the lane; he gets 8 down but misses two in the very middle. "Good luck Soul!" Tsubaki smiles and he nods. He waits for his ball to come back and grabs it. He rolls the ball and we watch at the end of our seats as it knocks both of the pins down. "HELL YEAH LOOK AT THAT BITCHES!" Soul jumps for joy and I roll my eyes and nod for Tsubaki to go. "That was pretty cool huh Maka." Soul sits next to me and I nod, "Yeah it was." He smirks at me and turns to watch Tsubaki get a gutter ball. Black*Star yells at the ball for not doing what his goddess wants and throws it down the lanes knocking all the pins down again then kissing Tsubaki better. "You're up Albarn." Soul nudges me. "Yeah, yeah." I grumble and grab a deep red ball, which reminds me of something familiar.

I walk to the black line and roll the ball down the lane and watch it get faster and faster. Then CLANK they all go down but two. The last ones on the very corners of the triangle. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET BOTH OF THOSE?" I yell and wait for my ball to come back. Black*Star makes a comment on the lines of 'Your God can do it.' and 'look Tsubaki, your God is such a master at this game.' But I choose to ignore them, I don't hear anything from Soul which is unusual but I shake it off and grab my ball.

I walk back to the black line and try to plan out how I'm going to get both pins down when two very strong arms grab me, one on my waist and the other grabbing my hand with the ball. "K what you want to do is," Soul whispers in my ear and I shiver from his hot breath. He moves my hand back into rolling position. "You want to hit the left one first aim for the very edge of it." I look up to him and nod. Not really paying attention. I hear him chuckle still looking ahead though. "You have to watch the ball Maka." He says and I blush hand look ahead at the ball the somehow is rolling down the lane at incredible speed. The red ball hits the one pin and it flies into the other one and knocks both of them down. "YES! SOUL YOU'RE AMAZING YOU KNOW THAT!" I jump into his arms and pull him into a hug which he wasn't expecting.

The rest of the game went like that really, Black*Star won first place I got second and Soul third with Tsubaki in last place. "Hey guys I'm starving and a God needs to eat." Black*Star complains. "Yeah me too, can we go out and get something to eat?" Soul looks at me and I shrug and look to Tsubaki who nods. "Yeah let's go to In and Out they're open all night." I say and Soul and Black*Star shout for joy. "Come on, come on, the faster we get there the faster I can eat." Black*Star drags Tsubaki to his truck. "SEE YOU THERE BUDDY!" Black*Star shouts and Soul waves back to him. "Come on let's go, before Black*Star eats everything there." Soul chuckles and I laugh. "Good point." And the new take off down the road at 9:30 at night.

We pull into a parking spot and make our way to the doors. "Looks like Black*Star's already here." I say and Soul nods walking up to the cashier. I look over to Black*Star whose pigging out on four burgers and 6 things of fries, he also has like 3 sodas in front of him. Tsubaki has onion rings and a milkshake. "Hi how can I help you tonight?" The overly cheery girl says. "Um yeah I want a regular burger and a chocolate milkshake please. Oh and can I get some fries with that?" Soul asks and she nods. "Of course, is that it?" "What do you want Maka?" Soul asks and the cashier gives me a dirty look. "u-ugh can I get a strawberry milkshake and some fries please." I ask fiddling with my fingers looking to the ground. The girl (Valentina) her name tag says made a grunting noise and walked away after taking Souls cash. "Thanks Soul you didn't need to buy it for me." I say and he smiles at me. "It's not cool to let a girl pay." I laugh a little and grab are order and make my way over to Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Hey guys." I sit next to Tsubaki while Soul takes the seat in front of me. "Hi Maka." Tsubaki smiles to me. I open up the lid to my pink drink and dip a fry in it and shove it into my mouth. I do it a few time not noticing the whole table looking at me funny. "What?" I dip another salty fry in my sweet strawberry milkshake and plop it in my mouth. "What the fuck are you doing?" Soul asks and the table nods. "What?" I ask again and Tsubaki speaks up. "Why do you dunk your fries in that." She points to the milkshake and I laugh. "Oh this, I've been doing it for years." I say and Soul opens his mouth. I roll my eyes but toss a fry in his mouth. His eyes widen and I laugh. "Good huh." He nods and sticks a fry in my milkshake and eats it. "Oh God I had no idea." He hums in satisfaction. "I know right!" I say happily. "You Maka are a genius." We all laugh. In the end Soul had to buy me another milkshake since he ate used a lot of it as a sweet dip for his fries.

Black*Star and Tsubaki left a little while ago and Soul and I are having a real blast. We talked about everything really. All my friends back in California and what happened when I went to my first high school party, he got a kick out of it, and he told me about the first time he got drunk and woke up in a barn 3 miles away from where he got drunk at. We shared random stories and adventures for a total of 2 hours until He asked me a serious question.

"Hey um Maka?" Soul asks. "Yeah." I say. "Why'd you leave with your mom, was it was it because of me?" my eyes widen. "NO! Soul it wasn't you, well not exactly. I didn't like watching my papa cheat all the time so I wanted to get away from it all. So when mama told me she was leaving I saw it as a chance to leave my past behind." I say sadly and he nods. "Did, did you ever trust me?" He asks. "Um you know I don't really know. It was on and off all the time." I shrug slowly. "Well then that's a no Maka. You can't trust somebody, I mean _really_ trust someone if it's on and off." "Yeah I guess your right." I say. "Do you trust me now?" "Ye-yeah, I think I do." I stutter a little bit, and he just chuckles. "But you're not sure. Don't worry Maka, I'm going to prove to you some how, that I've changed and I want you to trust me with things you wouldn't let other people have." He says and I look at him. "What do you want to have?" "You're Heart." He smiles at my bright red face. "G-g-good luck wi-with that." I stutter looking at the table. "I'm working on it." He smiles again, and I really don't like the feeling my stomach is getting right now.

Little did I know that tonight was going to change my life forever.

**So again, I really hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is going to bring tears, just warning you. I'll update again tomorrow. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! **

_**-Alli **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! This chapter took me forever to write but it was so worth it. I love this chapter a lot and I hope you guys do to! Thank you too all the people who reviewed, Followed and Favorited! It means so much to me! you guys are absolutely AMAZING! **

**This chapter is rated a little over T for attempted rape. Really sorry if this offends anybody! **

**I do not own Soul Eater it's Characters I just own the plot. **

**Enjoy.**

**-Alli **

**Later That Night.**

"Are you ready to go Maka; I think Valentina is getting a little pissed off." Soul tells me nodding his head over to the cashier giving me death glares. "Yeah let's get going." I say getting off the chair. "So Maka," Soul starts opening the door for me. "What's up?" I ask. "Well, tonight was kind of our first date." He looks at me. "WHAT?" I stop in my tracts and face Soul. "Okay think about it, me and You, going bowling, eating at In and Out at what 10 at night. Don't tell me this wasn't a date." Soul crosses his arms giving me a look that really hurt my heart.

"Soul I thought we talked about this." I groan. "No, you talked about it; I just nodded because I didn't feel like getting a book in my skull." He says matter of fact. "I don't want a boyfriend Soul. I've been avoiding it for 5 years; I'm not the girlfriend type." I say. "Bull shit Maka don't you see we are already a couple practically!" His voice rises. "No WE'RE not WE'ER FRIENDS! That's what we agreed on! YOU made the deal in the first place!" I shout back.

"Maka this is ridiculous! Just tell me why you don't want a boyfriend!" He yells. "Just, Just BECAUSE!" I throw my hands up in annoyance. "No be more specific." He orders me. "I DON'T, I DON'T KNOW!" I yell. "Bull fucking shit." He says. "FINE, fuck I just don't want to get hurt." I cry, trying so hard to hold back tears. "I'm not going to hurt you Maka." He says. "Don't you see?" I laugh a sad laugh. "You already hurt me." I say and turn around and run towards my apartment.

I hear Soul yelling for me, but I keep running. I couldn't get his face out of my head; he looked like he just got stabbed in the heart or something. It just slipped out; I didn't really think that about him, to be honest I think he would make a great boyfriend, just not for someone like me.

Once I get home I slam the door shut and walk into the kitchen. "God, the night was perfect until he said that." I say to myself, munching on a piece of cold pizza. "Shit," I curse rubbing my head. I have a major headache, my eyes hurt from crying, and I don't like that I left Soul alone out there. "Fuck what is that boy doing to me?" I ask myself. "I need a walk; yeah that's what I need." I say slipping on my jacket and grabbing an umbrella since it might rain.

"Phew this is what I needed, just a nice peaceful walk in the middle of the night with nothing to worry about." I say breathing deeply. I'm about a good half a mile away from my apartment when I hear someone yelling. "Just keep walking, just keep walking." I tell myself looking straight ahead. "HEY GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I hear a familiar voice yell in a nearby alley. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I hear him yell again and I start to walk a little faster until I start a fast jogging. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I hear Soul yell and I turn into the alley where I heard the voice.

"Come on man seriously we can talk about this." I hear Soul begging which is already a bad sign, Soul NEVER begs. "Soul, is that you?" I shout a little. "What the fuck. Maka? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Soul yells at me and I step into the light to see three rather large men. Two holding Soul by the arms and another messing around with Souls orange bike. "Hey Ragnarok, looks like w have a pretty little doll to play with." One of the men holding Soul says and I widen my eyes. "MAKA GET OUT OF HERE!" Soul screams. "What's go-going on?" I ask quietly and the big black man on the motorcycle snaps his head up to me.

The man smirks. "Hey there little lady what's your name." "Maka if I have to tell you again I swear I will never talk to you again!" Soul yells at me. "Let my friend go." I stand my ground and the man chuckles. He stands up from the bike and walks closer to me. "What's your name?" He pulls a large blade from his pocket and shows me. "Ma-ma-Maka." I whimper quietly. "Well Maka, I'm Ragnarok and these are my friends here, William and Sam. Say hi to are new friend boys." Ragnarok smirks and the others chuckle darkly. "Please we, we don't want any trouble." I say. "MAKA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE I CAN HANDLE-"Soul gets cut off, and he screams out in pain. "SOUL!" I yell watching the man named William; hit him several times in the stomach.

I start to run to him but Ragnarok grabs my waist forcefully. "Let go of me!" I thrash and hit his arms. I feel cold metal rest on my throat and I stop. "Not until I get to play." He whispers and I let out a cry. He smells like alcohol, he's drunk. "Don't fucking touch her." Soul moans. "And what are you going to do about it?" The men laugh.

I feel the knife press harder into my throat and his hand creeps up my stomach. "Pl-please, do-don't do th-this!" I cry and Soul thrashes into the men holding him but they tighten there grip. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Soul yells again, Ragnarok slips his hand under my shirt and the rain is starting to pour out of the sky.

"Hey Rag, Can I have a hit at her after your finished Sam speaks up and Soul kicks his shin. "OUCH YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Sam yells and kicks soul multiple times. "SOUL, soul please get up don't leave me!" I shout while tears are mixing with the rain. "Shh, be quiet. Or I'm going to be forced to hurt you, and I want my new play toy to be healthy enough to keep up with me." Ragnarok snickers. "SOUL HELP ME!" I sob and then I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I look down to see blood running down my arm. Ragnarok cut a deep slit in my shoulder. "AHHHH!" I cry out in pain and Soul snaps his head up to me. He looks like shit, his eye is already bruising, and his lip is bleeding heavily. It looks like his ankle might be sprained because he's not standing on it.

"Maka." Is all he says before I scream again, Ragnarok is yanking on my shirt and trailing nasty open mouth kisses on my bare shoulders and neck. "You taste delicious angel, I can't wait to taste more." He whispers in my ear and I cry out. My shirt is on the cold wet ground and I'm out in the freezing rain in my jeans and a black bra. "Yo William, wake the bastard up I want him to watch." Ragnarok laughs along with the others. "Yes sir." William says. He and Sam hit him over and over again and when I looked away, Ragnarok grabbed my chin hard and forced me to watch. My chin and cheeks were starting to bruise, I could feel it, I can tell that by tomorrow I'm going to have big finger shaped bruises on my face, If I make it to tomorrow. I cringe at the thought.

"Get, Get off me." Soul coughs. "Beg for him angel, beg for your boyfriend." Ragnarok says, and I shake my head. "Do it." He says sternly. "Sou-Soul, Soul he-help me." I cry. "I'm coming Maka just hold on a little longer." Soul looks at me and Ragnarok pushes me to the ground, I hit my cut shoulder and scream out in agony. "He's not going to help you; he's weak, just like you." Ragnarok says walking over to Soul and hitting him in the face. "Soul, please just get up." I beg and watch the horrible things happening in front of me.

Soul looks at me and I see him smirk. "GAH WHAT THE HELL!" Sam falls to the ground holding his bleeding leg. "Dude the man bit me!" Sam shouts out but it's to late Soul broke free from the grip, and starts to beat on William and Sam until they stop shouting. Soul turns around and faced Ragnarok.

I hear sirens in the background as I hold my shoulder shaking violently. "Get you and your buddies out of here and don't let me find you again." Soul warns with venom flying out of his mouth.

He turns toward me and his back id to Ragnarok. "Come on Maka, let's get out of here." Soul limps over to me and I nod my head. "Ye-yeah." I say looking over his shoulder and my eyes widen. "SOUL TURN AROUND!" I shout. Ragnarok has his blade up in the air running to Soul getting ready to make the final blow. Soul turns around fast but it's too late.

Ragnarok's blade slices down Soul's chest while I just stand there frozen in horror. "SOOOUUULLL!" I scream bloody murder. While the sirens get closer. Ragnarok takes off down the alley while Soul falls to the ground with a thud. "Soul! Please get up." I cry loudly and flip him over on his back and scream again when I see the large cut in his chest. It looks like it runs from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

"SOUL GET THE FUCK UP!" I cry out and put my hands on his chest trying to keep as much blood in as possible. "Mmmm." I here him groan and I smile a sad smile. "Soul you're going to be fine, I promise just hold on okay, the police are coming." I ramble on and stop when Soul's eyes open and he puts a finger on my lips. M-Maka, I'm so-sorry." He mumbles and my eyes widen and more tears fall. "What are you talking about Soul this was all my fault. Please keep talking to me. NO look at me Soul keep your eyes on me." I say softly. He chuckles but looks at me. His eyes aren't the same vibrant crimson red anymore, but a dull red, like a rust color. "Y-you know wh-what?" he says flinching every word. "What?" I say. "I-I don't think I c-can mak-make it." He says. "No no no no. Don't say that! You're going to be fine Soul I promise!" I say. "I-I was s-so ha-happy wh-when you came ba-back Maka." he says and I see a few tears run down his face. "I'm not going anywhere Soul and either are you." I wipe the tears away from his face and he leans into my hand. "I'm so sorry Maka." he says and I see the lights from the police cars in the distance. "For what Soul, look at me don't close your eyes. You didn't do anything." I say and he smiles at me. "I'm so-sorry for hurting you." He says softly and I sob out loud. He closes his eyes and breathes heavily. "SOUL PLEASEWAKE UP SOOOUULL!" I shout and several man and women come up behind me and drag me away.

"NO YOU HAVE TO SAVE SOUL SAVE HIM PLEASE HELP!" I yell and the police women took me by the waist, and put me in the back of an ambulance. "We are going to do as much as possible to save him miss but you need to calm down." She wraps me in a thick black blanket and I cry more. "Is he going to be okay, please tell me he'll be alright?" I say and she shakes her head. "There's no way to find out for sure, please lay down we need to get you to a hospital, and checked out." She says slowly and I nod shakily and lay down on the uncomfortable gurney. "Soul I'm so sorry." I cry to myself while the lady hooks me up to a machine. "You might feel a slight pinch but it will all get better soon okay dear." The lady smiles sadly and I nod while wiping my tear from my face.

I start to feel my eye lids drop and the last thing I mumble was "Soul." And then I see black.

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I swear I'll update again tomorrow. Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger! **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-Alli **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I hope this is a longer chapter then the others. I worked on it forever and I really hope you guys like it! :) **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's Characters I just own the plot. **

**Enjoy! :) **

**-Alli **

**3 Day's Later.**

I started to see a white light at the end of my vision. I don't know how long I've been swimming in the dark, but it's been a while. I start to move towards the light and it gets bigger and bigger and brighter and brighter until I feel my eyes open.

My eyes hurt and the bright white light shining in my eyes isn't making it any better. "Ugh." I groan and close my eyes again. After a few seconds I snap them back open. "Where the he-hell am I?" I look around the room. It has a few chairs and a small table; the walls are a creepy white with yellow curtains on the closed windows. "I'm in, in a hospital?" I say. "Ahh Maka, nice of you to join us." An oddly familiar voice scares me. I turn my head to the right and see Professor Stein with an unlit cigarette and a clip board.

"Professor? Where am I?" I ask and he chuckles. "You're in the hospital. Hit your head pretty hard I hear." "Wait what happened?" I ask and I regretted it the minute I said it. Flashes and pictures raced through my head, the man with the white X shaped scar on his face reaching his hand under my shirt, cutting my arm, and ripping the clothes off my body before throwing me to the ground. Then I see white hair and sad red eyes looking at me while he got beat. Soul.

"Soul? Where's Soul, He was hurt you have to save him!" I start thrashing around the bed yelling Souls name. "Maka, Maka calm down Soul's fine for right now. You don't want me to have to put you under again do you? I could barley hold myself from dissecting you." He says and I stop moving. "Where is he, he's, he's not de-dead right?" I let a few tears fall. Stein shakes his head. "No but he was close to it, had to bring him back 3 times while in surgery." He says. "Can I see him?" I pull in a shaky breath wiping tears from my face. "No, that's not a good idea you just woke up and he's still not in the, _best_ condition." Stein tells me. "No you don't understand this was my entire fault, I'm fine really I am." I try sitting up and a wave of dizziness washes over me.

"Lay back down Maka, and I'll tell you what happened." Dr. Stein pushes me gently back down into a laying position. "What's wrong with him?" I say worry filled my voice. "He's been in a coma for the last three days; I'm not sure when or if he's going to wake up." Stein says looking into my eyes, which are now filled with water. "Why, you said they got him to on time that he was alright." I say. "He is alright, for now. He lost almost half of his blood Maka, you have to understand that, that's a lot of blood and if the man who cut him would've pushed a little harder, the blade would've punctured his heart." He sighs moving his glasses up. "This is all my fault." I cry and Stein raises an eyebrow. "What's your fault?" "This, this whole th-thing, if I just stayed with Soul and didn't get all pissed at hi-him this wouldn't have happened." I cry tears falling down my face fast. "There was nothing you could do Maka. What happened happened. You can't change that. Now get some sleep, you need to rest. When you wake up again I'll have someone bring you in something to eat." He says and walks out the door.

The second I closed my eyes I saw red, Soul was right in front of me when he got sliced open. I could've stopped it; no I should've stopped it. All I see is blob everywhere, and Soul's body falling to the ground. Then I hear screaming, my screaming. I fall to the ground next to Soul and flip him around, I hear him saying 'I'm sorry.' Over and over and it's driving me insane. He didn't do shit! I just said the first thing that came to mind. He never hurt me. Sure he made fun of me and picked on me but he was a boy and I was a girl, we didn't like each other and that's what you do when you're little.

I called Soul's name again and again but he wouldn't move, I looked left and right forward and backwards, but I didn't see or hear anything other than the rain falling to the cement. No one was coming to save him. He was going to die in my arms just like that. I called out for help but no one answered. I look down and Soul's looking up to me. He then starts to speak.

"Maka." He barley whispers. "Please, help me." He says and I start to cry and so does he. "Soul just hang on! I promise you'll be okay!" I cry to him. "Don't ever let go Maka." He looks at me and smiles little. He pulls his hand up and holds my cheek bringing me forward, closer and closer to him and soon he doesn't have to pull anymore, I want this, I want him. Just before our lips meet I whisper, "Never." And he smiles sadly and pulls back. "Never say Never bookworm." And he closes his eyes forever.

"NO!" I scream, jolting up from my laying position. Sweat is covering my whole body. I'm breathing rapidly and my heart is ecstatic. "God, what the hell was that about?" I get out of bed and walk to my window. "I'm so sorry Soul; I'll make it up to you I swear I will." I say to myself looking out the window to the warm night. "Evening Maka." A voice sounds behind me. I turn around a little to fast and big hands grab my shoulders to steady me. "Black*Star?" I ask my eyes widen in shock. He was the LAST person I thought would come and see me. "You're God in the flesh he smirks and takes a sea next to my hospital bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and sit down on the edge of the uncomfortable bed. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He smirks. "There was a, a I don't know honestly." I start to cry. "I, I got into a fight with Soul and stormed off, the next thing I know I find him in an alley getting beaten to de-death by thugs and they, they tried to rape me. Soul he was yelling and fighting," I let out a choked sob and see Black*Star listening intensely. "But, I couldn't stop them and then he bit the guy or something and came to save me. I, I saw the man, Ragnarok I think his name was, pull out his knife and run towards us, I warned Soul but it was to late1 Black*Star it was too late! He got him and now, now he's here and it's all my fault!" I cry not even trying to hold the tears back.

"Maka, what happened wasn't your fault." Black*Star wraps an arm around my shoulder and drags me into a hug. "Ye-yes i-it is! I could've pushed him away or something! I should've have left Soul in the first place!" I sob and hug Black*Star closer to me. "Shh Maka he's going to be fine I promise." Black*Star tries to clam me, and it works. "Ho-how do you kn-know." I hiccup. "Because Soul's a fighter, he wont leave the people he love's." he tells me and I smile a little. "I hope so Black*Star, because I can't live without him, I thought, I thought when I came back here I was going to avoid him at all costs, I wasn't planning on, on-" I didn't know how to end the sentence. I didn't know what I was feeling right now, it could all be just because I feel guilty, or maybe its because You don't know what you have until its gone.

"I know Maka; just go back to sleep it's really late. Tsubaki want to come see you tomorrow, and so does everyone else." Black*star steps away from me and I nod laying back down in bed. "Thanks Black*Star, for, for everything." I force a smile and he nods but I swear on my life I saw a smile on his face when he closed the door.

I woke up the next morning to someone opening my door. "Hey Maka, are you awake?" I hear Tsubaki ask. "I am now." I stretch and flinch when I move my arm; I had to get 48 stitches in my shoulder from the deep cut. "Sorry if we woke you." Kid come is followed by Crona and Patty. "It's alright; it's about time I woke up anyway." I smile. "Where's Liz and Black*Star?" I ask Crona. "Th-they are getting some-something to e-eat." He stutters and I smile. "Cool, so what's going on with you guys?" I ask and frown when they all look at me with a sad expression, even Patty who is all giggles and smiles. "What's wrong?" I ask. "We would like to ask you that." Tsubaki says, and I flinch.

"Everything's okay, I mean with me. But Soul, I'm not sure; I haven't gotten to see him yet." I said quietly. Kid clears his throat and looks at me. "We came by earlier and you were asleep, so we went and saw Soul." My mouth runs dry. "He's still in a coma and they say he might be in one for a while." Liz says walking in the room grabbing Kids hand. "There had to be something we can do!" I fight to get out of my sheets. "Maka, chill out you can see him in a minute, just put on some normal clothes." Black*Star tosses me a pair of shorts and a huge shirt that I'm figuring belongs to one of the guys. "Thanks." I smile and he smirks at me. "No problem a God always helps his peasants." I roll my eyes but close the curtain to change in privacy.

"Are you sure it's okay if we go in there." I fidget nervously with my fingers. "Soul looks pretty banged up but that's to be expected. I would like to ask that one of you go in at a time." Professor Stein tells us. "Well we already saw him today so Maka you can go, we have to get going anyway." Tsubaki says. "Al-alright bye guys see you later." I wave to them and Patty gives me a hug. "By-bye Maka." Crona walks away with everyone else. I turn toward the door and push it open.

My breath hitches at the sight I feel my dry eyes start to water. "Soul." I say under my breath. I walk up to him and take in his appearance. His left eye is bruised all the way around. His bottom lip is swollen and has multiple cuts on it. Under his eyes are large black rings. His hair isn't as white or spiky like it usually is. His arms have several giant bruises on them and his right foot is in a cast. I know I shouldn't do this but I have to see his chest see how bad it is. So far I haven't let a tear drop not one, but when I pull his sheet down and uncover his chest they all fall hundreds of tears fall down my face and I can't help it.

I pull the sheet down to his hips where the stitches end. "Oh God." I move my hand over my mouth. His wound starts at the top of his left shoulder and comes all the way down to his right hip. It's all rigid like and there's got to be thousands of stitches in it. "I'm so so-sorry So-Soul." I cry louder and walk up to the front of the bed. I pull the blanket back up so I won't see the cut anymore. "Please wake up Soul. I, I need to see your eyes again. I need to here your voice." I whisper and brush his hair out of his face. "Please Soul. Just wake up for me, I promise I'll be better to you, we can start over, third times a charm right." I cry again.

I don't hear the door open or close behind me. But I jump when someone wraps there arm around my waist. "My sweet angel, I'm so sorry, but I'm so glad you're okay." My papa hugs me and cries into my shoulder. "Me too papa, but I wish it was me in his place. He doesn't deserve this. It was all my fault!" I choke on my tears. "No angel, don't say that. Don't ever wish for something like that. What has happened is horrible but you have to remember, Soul is a good man and I'm sorry I couldn't be the papa you wanted but the thing is you can't change the past." Papa whispers to me and I nod. "I love you papa." I say and tighten my arms around him and he does the same. "I love you too my precious angel."

When we pull away I stand next to Soul again. I hold his hand tight and just watch his face. "Papa, do you think he's going to wake up?" I ask him. "I sure hope so Maka, but we are just going to have to wait and see." He rests his hand on my shoulder. "Stein said you're free to go, just keep your shoulder still and you should be fine. Do you want to go get something to eat?" papa asks and I nod. "Just, just give me a minute I'll be right out." I tell him. "But, but papa doesn't want to leave you alone in a room with a boy." Papa gets tears in his eyes. "Go papa." I say sternly and watch him stiffen and walk out of the room.

I look down to Soul again and hold his hand a little harder then I should. "I'm sorry Soul, but you have to wake up, even if you don't want to see me after you do, I just need to know that you're okay." I whisper to him. I stoke his hair out of his face a lean down and slightly peck the corner of his swollen lips. "I'll be back later." I say and walk out of the room.

Not seeing his hand move as I closed the door.

**Hey People! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do! Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, Favorited and Followed! You guys seriously make my whole day and encourage me to write better and faster! I love you all and thanks again! :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! like always I'll update again tomorrow. :) **

**-Alli **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! This is just a short little chapter to explain a few things. I'm going to update a longer and more exciting chapter later on tonight! I still hope you guys like this chapter! **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's Characters, I also don't own the song 'What hurt's the most' by Rascal Flats. **

**Enjoy! **

**-Alli **

**2 Weeks Later.**

I came to the hospital EVERY day. I also spent the night several times. I wanted to be the first person he saw when he finally opened his eyes that I missed so much. The gang comes by every few days to check up on the both of us. I haven't slept well in the last few weeks and Tsubaki won't stop pestering me about it, but like I've said so many times before. 'I'm not leaving Soul.'

Speaking of Soul, his face is looking better. The bruises are almost gone on his face, his arms are bruise free. He's skinnier then usual because he hasn't been eating right just being fed by a tube every few hours. Stein said his ankle should be better in the next 3 weeks or so. He still has the black rings under his eyes but it looks like they are lightening up a little, which causes mine to worsen from lack of sleep. My stitches are being taken out sometime this week; the wound on my shoulder is visibly healing. It got infected a few days ago but Stein gave me some rubbing medicine that really helps it.

My papa called my mama and she insisted that she cancel her honeymoon and come and get me and take me with her with her which I quickly refused, I wasn't running away like last time, I wasn't going to let Soul wake up and him find out that I left well he was in a coma that I put him in. Papa was grateful and Mama told me I was growing up and becoming a very amazing women and she'd see me at the end of summer.

Right now I'm in the hospital elevator coming back from the cafeteria on the second floor. Soul's room is on the 4th floor room 888. Kid had him put in that room saying he would be more comfortable, but the truth was Kid didn't like the room he was in last, room 77.

I walk into the room and sit down in my chair next to Soul's head. I look at him for a minute before sighing to myself and open my book. Half hour later I give up on my book. I just can't read when I'm with Soul. Knowing he's in a coma and I can do nothing about it.

My nightmares are still the same, Soul lying on the ground and just when our lips are about to meet he pulls back saying 'Never say Never bookworm.' I wake up with a scream and a fine layer of sweat covering my body. I don't know what the dream means but I can't stop feeling my face heat up every time I think about it.

I reach over and grab Soul's hand, which lye's limp in mine. I stroke his hair back away from his face and I feel tears well up in my eyes. I remember whenever I was sick or couldn't sleep my mama would sing to me, papa tried every once in a while but it never sounded like mama's singing. It sounded more like Black*Star complaining in a high pitched voice.

I think for a second and deicide it couldn't hurt to sing a quick song to him, no one's here, and the gang said they would come by tomorrow afternoon. I take a deep breath and start to sing while clutching Soul's hand harder.

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok But that's not what gets me.**

I sing the song that first comes to mind and I can't help but let a few tears fall while thinking about him, before all of this happened.

**What hurts What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do.**

A lot more tears are falling and I sit on the bed with Soul, being careful not to touch him to much.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doin' it It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken.**

I take a deep breathe after that verse. And wipe away tears so that I could see Soul's face more clearly. I rest my other hand on his cheek moving my thumb side to side.

**What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do.**

I look at his face closely griping his hand as if it were my life. I lean forward and rest my forehead against his, singing softer.

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok But that's not what gets me.**

I sing and my tears are falling on Soul's face. I wipe them away and breathe a little his breath mixing with mine. I make sure to brush his teeth everyday still or make the nurse that bathes him do it.

**What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do.**

I whisper to him and close my eyes for the last few verses.

**What hurts the most Was being so close and having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do.**

I finish the song and gently kiss his forehead. Sitting back up I look at his face one more time and hold my hand over my mouth to keep me from crying out loud. I end up falling a sleep an hour later, with my head on his bed and my hand in his.

I hear screaming. But it's not mine. It sounds familiar. I groan in my sleep and shake my head a little. The screaming wont stop so I open my eyes a little and I jolt awake. It's Soul. He's thrashing around the hospital bed screaming bloody murder; the sound of his screaming is sending icy cold shivers down my spine, not the good kind.

I push the button on the side of the bed that calls the nurses in. "SOUL!" I scream. Holding his hand and I freeze when he actually holds back with just the same amount of strength. "Soul, Soul; wake up." I beg tears falling down my face. The nurses burst through the door and start putting needles in his arms. "What's go-going on?!" I hiccup. "The pain finally hit him; he's feeling the pain he would've felt if he didn't slip into a coma." One of the nurses in forms me.

After a little while of watching Soul struggle, he finally calms down but his breathing is erratic. The nurses leave, and tell me that he might wake up any minute and to call if there is an emergency. When the door closes signaling we're alone I slowly walk up to Soul's body.

"Soul? Please wake up, I need you Soul." I whisper slipping my hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze; I jump a little when he squeezes back. "Soul?!" I say surprised. He turns his face toward me, and I smile for the first time in 2 weeks and three days when I see his beautiful crimson eyes open slowly and rest on me.

I did what I promised myself to do; I was the first person Soul saw when he woke up.

**Okay like I said, this is just a short little chapter to work you guys up for the one I'm posting tonight! Hope you guys like it. **

**Thank you guys so much for Reviewing! It means so much to me! Love you all! **

_**-Alli **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people! Here's the other chapter I promised! I hope you like it! I'll update again tomorrow. **

**I don't own Soul Eater or its Characters. **

**ENJOY! **

**-Alli :) **

"Soul?" I whispered, still frozen in shock. "Ma-" He cuts himself off with a horrible cough. I run to the sink and get him a glass of water. "Here drink this!" I shove the cup in his hands and he drinks it down in a matter of seconds. "God Soul, Please don't scare me like that ever again! I thought, I thought you were gone! I thought you wouldn't wake up, I would never be able to talk to again and, and I don't think I would be able to deal with that Soul! Great now I sound like Crona! We were all so worried Soul why aren't you saying anything? Do you need more water, because I can get you-" Soul cuts me off, "Ma-ka, sh-shut up."

My eyes widen, and I feel tears welling up in them. 'I knew it, he hates me now! He's only in here because of me! I feel like a fucking idiot staying here watching him sleep like a creeper!' I think to myself and nod. "Ye-yeah, I guess I should go, I won't bo-bother yo-you again." I choke on my tears, and turn towards the door.

"Wait." Soul moans and I stop in my tracks, and turn to look at him. "You, you just talk t-to much." He says with a smirk that I missed. "But I thought you would hate me." I whisper to him. His eyes grow larger and a flash of anger crosses his face. "Why the fuck, would I be angry with you?" He questions flinching when he tries to move. "Don't move Soul, you might rip your stitches." I mumble walking over to him wiping away a tear that fell from my eye.

"Stitches? What the hell happened?" Soul asks me. "Soul you've been in a coma for the last two weeks." I say to him. "What?" he says unbelievably. "You got, well I'm not sure what really happened before I showed up, but you got cut with a knife, down your chest. You lost a lot of blood and, and," I tried to finish but the look on Soul's face and the memories that's been haunting me for a while are rushing back to me all at once. I start to cry.

"Soul you, y-you almost DIED Soul! I saw the whole thing! I tried to tell you but I was too late! It's all my fault your in here! I'm so sorry Soul! Can you forgive me, even th-though I don't deserve it?" I sob and fall to the ground. "Maka, what are you talking about?" Soul asks. "L-look a-at your ch-chest." I say pulling myself up into the chair next to the bed.

He lifts up the sheet and his eyes bulge out of his sockets. I look at him and I know that he remembers everything. "Maka, this wasn't your fault okay?" Soul says his eyes are a glossy red. "Yes i-it is Soul! I could've pushed you out of the way or something but I just stood there watching you!" I complain loudly. He shakes his head, "Why did you even come back Maka I told you to run, I had to watch you almost get raped!" He shouts and then coughs after. "I wasn't going to leave you Soul, you were hurt!" I yell back. "Maka, I could've handled it! Because of me you got hurt." He says. "SOUL LOOK AT YOU, YOU'VE BEEN IN A COMA FOR 2 WEEKS! STOP WORRING ABOUT ME! I'M FINE! I finally lost it, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Maka for the last time this wasn't your fault, if you would've pushed me out of the way, it would be you in this bed, and maybe you wouldn't be that lucky!" Soul tells me. "I would rather it be me then you Soul, you don't deserve this." I mumble, glancing up at him and catching his gaze. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Maka I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you died. You mean so much to me Maka." A few tears fall from his eyes and y own eyes widen. "Maka, you need to stop this, it wasn't your fault-" I cut him off, "But I left you at In and Out, If I didn't leave, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" I protest. Soul wiggles over a little flinching each time.

"Come here." He says, nodding his to the open spot next to him on the bed. I shakily lay on the bed next to Soul, he puts an arm under my head, like a pillow, and the other is on my side moving around in small circles. "I was being an ass, Maka. If I didn't say anything we wouldn't be in this situation." He sighs sadly. "But you had every right to say something Soul," I hiccup ad turn to face him. "Your right, I've been running away from what I've been feeling for so long. I just don't know what I'm feeling. But there's something." I whisper and see him smile a little. "You can have all the time you need Maka, I'm not going anywhere." I smile and kiss the very corner of his mouth and he freezes, but reaches up with his hand and strokes my hair away from my face, I blush a little and I cuddle up as close as I can to him without touching any part of his injured chest. We end up falling asleep like that, and it's some of the best sleep I've gotten in a while.

**The next morning.**

I woke up to the feeling of something hard next to me. "What the hell." I say to myself and open my eyes, instantly meeting crimson. "AHH!" I scream and back away causing me to fall off the bed. "Maka, are you alright?!" Soul panics but can't move because of his wounded chest. "Soul?" I ask looking up from the ground. "Duh, who else would it be?" He chuckles as I get up and lay back down next to him.

"You know what you do in your sleep?" Soul asked and I look up to him. "No, what?" "Talk." He says trying to hold back a smirk. "Wh-what did I say?" I worry a little bit. "Oh you know a mumble here a groan there, my name a few times." He glances at my red face. "Really?" I squeaked and he burst out laughing. "Yeah, you were like 'Soul, Soul wait, Soul don't go, I need you!' I mean really what's up with that?" He mimics my voice and I hide my face with embarrassment. "Soul that's not funny! I was having nightmares!" I say to him and he stops laughing and looks at me seriously.

"What are they about?" He asks me softly. "Nothing." I say quietly. "Maka please tell me." He pets my hair back. "We-well do you re-really want t-to know?" I ask my face burning from a certain part of my dream. "Would I be asking if I didn't?" He smirks and I let out a long breath trying to calm myself. "Well, it was after you got, you know." I look down at his bare chest and blush but look up fast. "Yeah." He says. I continue, "You were lying down, and I was crying, you asked me to not let go of you." I pause and look at his face, his eyes showing confusion, but his cheeks showing a very light pink tint.

"You, you grabbed my face and were bringing me closer, but half way through you weren't pulling me anymore, I was doing it by myself. And just before we, you know." I look at him and he's blushing a lot more now, just like me I guess. "Yeah." He whispers quieter then the last time. "I told you, 'Never.' And then you pulled back and said 'Never say never bo-bookworm.' And t-then yo-you were g-gone." I burst into tears and he pulls me closer,

"Shh, Maka, its okay I'm here now. I'm not leaving you." He hushes me and the door opens. "HEY SOULS AWAKE! I KNEW YOUR GOD COULD WAKE YOU!" Black*Star shouts as I pull myself off the bed, Liz and Tsubaki giving me a funny look. "BLACK*STAR NOOO!" I shout "MAKA CHOP!" I hit Black*Star with my book, he was on the bed shaking Soul up and down and Soul cringing every movement, he made.

Tsubaki dragged her now unconscious boyfriend to the hospital bed next to Soul's. "Sorry Maka." Tsubaki says shyly. "It's okay not your fault." I shrug. "Ho-how are yo-you f-feeling Maka?" Crona asks holding onto Patty's hand. "I'm doing better now." I smile and curse myself for glancing at Soul and Kid talking, Which Patty caught, you know she's a lot smarter then we give her credit for.

"GIRL TALK!" Patty shout's throwing her fist in the air. Liz and Tsubaki toss each other a glance and smirk. "Its okay guys I'll just stay here with the guys." I shrug and turn to face Soul when several arms wrap around me and start to drag me away. "HELP!" I shout and Tsubaki covers my mouth. "We'll be right back guys." She calls out in a sing song voice. Soul gives me a sympathetic look but then bursts out laughing along with Kid, Crona and a barley there Black*Star.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!" I shout thrashing into the girls. "Chill out Maka." Liz says, but I don't. "Patty would you be so kind?" Tsubaki asks. "SHUT THE FUCK UP MAKA OR ME AND MY GIRAFFE WILL HAVE TO DO SOMETGHING HIGHLY ILLEGAL TO YOU!" Patty yells glaring at the nurses that stopped to watch.

I stopped struggling and let them pull me into a janitor's closet. "Spill it." Liz orders and I raise an eyebrow. "Spill what?" I ask. "You know, what's going on with you and Soul?" Tsubaki whispers like it's the secret of life. "Nothing's going on." I cross my arms and all three girls glare at me. "That's not what it looked like to us~" Patty sang. "There was nothing to see~" I mocked her and she pouted. "Come on Maka the nurse told us that you and soul were sleeping in the same bed all night." Liz questions further. "Yeah so, that doesn't mean anything happened we're just friends." I feel a little bad saying that out loud.

"Look guys, he just got out of a coma _yesterday_, I'm confused as hell right now and I have no idea what I'm feeling. So let's just forget it and let nature take it coarse." I say and Patty looks at me with a weird scrunched up face. "You mean going to the bathroom, I thought we were talking about you and Soul loving each other?" She asked. I slap my forehead. "Sure Patty what ever you think, but right now I'm going back to see how Soul's doing okay I have to figure things out and it's not going any faster with me being stuck in a closet." I say in a matter of fact tone.

"So you are thinking about you and Soul?" Liz raises an eyebrow. "GAH! Just leave me alone, I'll talk to you guys later." I walk out of the closet when the girls start singing, "SOUL AND MAKA SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" "Shut the HELL up! I slam the door and the girls burst out laughing.

I walk into Soul's room and everything instantly feels better when he smiles at me. All thoughts race out of my head and all I see is Soul. I feel a deep blush rise to my cheeks and I turn my head and try to ignore my heart skipping beats.

This is not good.

**Hey! So I'm sorry it's not that long, but I like shorter chapters to keep the readers waiting! GAH I'M SO EVIL ;) Hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

_**-Alli**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! This is sort of a short chapter but a lot happens in it! I really hope you like it because this is one of my favorite chapters EVER! **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's Characters, I also don't own any song's in this chapter. **

**ENJOY! **

**-Alli **

**1 Week Later.**

Soul's leaving the hospital today; he got his stitches out yesterday. I can't stand to see it, knowing I was the one who put it there. Soul wasn't so happy knowing I still thought it was my fault, so he tried to keep it covered as much as possible. I was thankful for that.

I open Soul's hospital room door and start to say, "Hey Soul, you ready to-" I cut myself off, Soul was at the end of his bed pulling on his blue and white long sleeved shirt. I looked away quickly and stared at the floor. "Oh hey Maka, what were you saying?" Soul asks me as I glance up to the permanent mark on his chest. "Oh, um I was wondering if you were ready to go." I suck in a breath and look up to him.

"Yeah, you know I was thinking we should go out and celebrate tonight." He chuckles a bit at my surprised face. "Soul, you are literally just getting out of the hospital. Are you sure you're up for it." I cross my arms. "Of coarse I'm up for it, a cool guy like me deserves a little fun after being in the hospital for 3 weeks." He points a thumb to his covered chest. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, I'll text Kid and Tsubaki, tell them to meet us at my apartment at what like 7?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah that's cool, we can check out that new place down town." He shrugs and I raise my eyes brows. "You? You want to go to that dancing club downtown?" I stand there shocked. "Yeah, I mean it's not really club like, it has a bar, but the music is great I heard." He says and I nod.

"Okay, I'll tell them." I smile at him and he grabs his things and follows me out the door.

**6:15 p.m.**

"Yo Maka! What are you doing?" I hear Soul open my front door without knocking and I roll my eyes. "I'm getting dressed! I'll be right out." I look at my clock as I change into my white shorts and a black flowing tank top with music notes on it. "Soul! You weren't supposed to be here till 7!" I shout and I hear him laugh. "Yeah well I was getting bored and thought you could entertain me!" He calls back and I roll my eyes. I put on foundation, a little eyeliner and my favorite strawberry lip gloss, and smile to myself in the mirror. My hair is in light curls with one of Soul's black hair bands that I stole from him a while ago. I slip on my flack ballet flats and walk out my bedroom door.

"Hey Mak-" He turns around and looks at me with wide eyes. "What? Do I look bad, maybe I should change?" I rush quickly and head to the door when soul's voice stops me. "No, wait. You look beautiful Maka." He sends me a smile that sends shivers down my spine. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." I blush looking at him closely. He's wearing a deep dark red long sleeved shirt with black jeans and shoes. His hair is let free from his usually hair band and he filled out to his usual shape, and the dark rings under his eyes have vanished completely.

"Why thank you." He does a little bow and smirks at me. "You are over dramatic." I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen. "Whatever am not." He grumbles and follows me into the kitchen with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Do you want something to drink?" I giggle. "Sure." He nods and hops on top of the counter. "So, why did you want to go dancing tonight?" I ask Soul as I hand him a cup of milk. "I don't know, just feel like it." He shrugs and I raise an eyebrow but shake the thought off.

A few minutes later the door bursts open and Soul and I sigh. "YOUR GOD IS HERE! DON'T BE AFRAID OF MY GODDLYNESS!" Black*Star screams. "Black*Star, I told you to knock!" We hear Tsubaki whisper angrily. "Sorry babe." Black*Star says. "I d-don't kno-know how t-to deal w-with t-this!" I laugh at Crona's saying. "CHEER UP BABY!" Soul chuckles at Patty. "Hey Maka where are you?" Liz questions, "I'm in here with Soul!" I call back and I hear Kid moving around pictures on my wall making them 'Symmetrical.'

"Hey guys." I wave and Soul nods. "What's up?" "HIYA GUYS!" Patty shouts dragging a poor Crona along with her. "Hi Ma-Maka, S-soul." Crona waves nervously. "Are we ready to go?" Kid comes in the room fixing his black suit tie. "Yeah let's go party!" Liz throws a fist in the air. "Yeah your God hasn't partied in awhile!" Black*Star jumps off the table and Tsubaki and I seat drop. "Sorry Maka." Tsubaki says sadly. "It's alright." I laugh. "Come on lets go before it gets to busy, Maka are you coming with me?" Soul looks at me and I nod happily. "Cool let's get going." Soul pulls his keys out of his pocket and heads to the door, along with everyone else.

**At Death's Grip.**

"Holy shit." Is all I say looking at the building in front of me. "You like?" Soul asks. "YEAH LOOK AT IT! IT'S HUGE!" I squeal with excitement. "Well then let's go!" Soul grabs my hand and pulls me into Death's Grip.

The minute I step inside I'm hooked, there are so many people here, everybody's dancing and smiling, some people are at the bar ordering drinks and flirting. "God this is AMAZING!" I jump up and down. "Come on Maka let's go dance." The girls say and I nod happily as they pull me from Soul's grasp and drag me to the dance floor. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" Patty shouts and Tsubaki agrees. The song, 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink blares through the speakers around the room and I start shaking my hips to the beat.

After a few songs dancing with the girls they go get there boyfriends and start to dance with them. I feel a little out of place, they all have boyfriends and I don't. My mind races to Soul, and I blush for thinking about him. He's been sitting at the bar all night, only moving once to go to the bathroom. Every now and then I feel eyes glaring at the back of my head but when I turn around he's always looking the other way.

After another song ends I start to get tired and make my way to the bar. Soul notices me and flashed me a smirk. I smile back at him but then a run into a large chest. "Oh God! I'm so sorry." I look up and see the slightly dark male, with drown eyes and a tattoo saying 'No Future' on the top of his right eyebrow. "It's okay, but I think you owe me a dance pretty lady. "O-oh um," I look over his shoulder and see Soul roll his eyes with his jaw clenched. "Ye-yeah okay." I nod and he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me back into the crowd of dancing people.

The song, 'Booty Wurk' by T-Pain and Joe Galaxy comes on. I hate these kinds of songs, but I said I would dance with him, so I step closer and I notice that he has hat funny smell of alcohol on his breath and lust in his eyes. He grabs my lower back and crushes me into him. "You my dear are an extremely well dancer." He smirks and I try to hold my puke in. "Thanks." I breathe out and try to move as less as possible. "You come her often?" He asks and I shake my head, looking over his shoulder to see Soul glaring at the man. "You know, I have to go see how a friend of mine is doing, maybe we can do this again." I say politely, but his grip tightens on my hips. "You aren't going anywhere." He whispers darkly, and I gulp loudly. "Listen I have to go." I pull away but he sends a hard smack to my butt and I screech out in pain. "What fuck are you doing?" I try to pull away but he's smirking and his hand is moving dangerously close down my back. "Just having fun." He shrugs and I look over his shoulder out of panic and Souls not there.

Panic and fear wash over me and I feel tears prick my eyes. "Yo buddy." I hear a voice say behind me. "DUNK MAKA!" Soul shouts and I hit the floor holding my head. I glance up and see Soul deliver a very unpleasant blow to the mans nose, and another one is his stomach. "Don't fucking touch her." Soul spits out and helps me off of the ground and starts to drag me away.

"Soul you can let go now." I argue as he pulls me outside. The cold air hitting my face making it turn a nice shade of red. "What the fuck were you thinking? You don't just dance with random strangers Maka!" He shouts at me and let's go of my wrist. "Why are you so pissed?" I say back. "Maka his hands were all over you!" He runs his hands through his hair pulling it out of frustration. "I know that but I could've taken care of myself." I say stubbornly. "Could you at least say thank you?" He glares at me. "Fine thank oh so very much Soul." I say sarcastically. "Wow Maka, that means a lot. SERIOUSLY COULD YOU AT LEAST PRETEND TO CARE!" He shouts angrily. "Why I'm fine now and it was your idea to come here anyway!" I yell at him clearly confused to why he blew up on me. "Are you jealous or something?" I ask. He snaps his head up to meet my eyes. "I was not jealous." He crosses his arms. "Really? Because it sure is looking that way." I say back. "Well, I'm not I was just upset that you danced with that man." "Well no one else asked me!" I throw my hands up in the air. "Maka, God you are so blind!" He growls, and something inside of me breaks. "Well you didn't ask me." I mumble. "What was that?" he says. "I said you didn't ask me." I look at him and his eyes widen. "SO WHAT YOU DON'T DANCE WITH PERVES!" He screams.

"WHY DO YOU CARE YOUR NOT MY BOYRIEND!" I shout. I open my eyes and see Soul marching towards me, my eyes widen but in the next 2 seconds I feel him grab my face with his big warm hands. He leans in closer and he whispers, "But I want to be." And then he crashes his lips on to mine. My very first kiss, taken by the same boy who would've taken it 5 years ago if a certain blue haired monkey didn't ruin it.

**Hey guys! Did you like the chapter?! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update again tomorrow! **

**Thank you so much for all the people reviewing it means so much to me! you guys are totally awesome! **

_**-Alli**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! this is the last chapter of 'When We Were Kids.' I want to thank every single one of my reviewers and followers. I would have never been able to finish this without you guys. You people are so amazing and oh so totally cool. :) I love you all and hope you enjoy the last chapter! **

**I don't own Soul Eater or it's Characters I just own the plot. **

**ENJOY! :) **

**-Alli **

'What the hell am I doing!? I'm kissing somebody! Not only is he a somebody, but he's SOUL EATER EVANS! I'M KISSING SOUL EATER EVANS! HE'S KISSING ME! WE'RE KISSING!' So many thoughts race through my head as I wrap my arms around Soul's neck pulling him closer. He moves his hands from my face and to my waist, also pulling me closer. Let's just say that right now there is absolutely NO space between us.

I still have no idea what I'm doing, sure I've read almost every romance novel and watched pretty much every romance movie out there but I'm just going on impulse and adrenaline. We just kiss for a few more seconds before I feel something run across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I curiously open my mouth a little to see what it was when out of no where his tongue is in my mouth! I never thought I would like this kind of thing but It felt amazing.

I moaned into his mouth, and I felt him smirk against my lips and I giggled a little. He put one of his hands on the back of my neck and pulled my face closer than before. His tongue ran over my gums and on the roof of my mouth and every now and then it rubbed against mine which sent hot shivers down my spine.

I didn't know if I was a good kisser or not so I thought I would experiment a little bit. I pushed my tongue into his mouth skillfully avoiding getting but by his shark teeth. At this Soul groaned loud and hard at this and it was my turn to smirk. 'Bingo.' I thought to myself. After a few more minutes of that he pulled his tongue out and just nibbled on my bottom lip breathing heavily.

He pulled away and laid his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes and met crimson. All the blood from my body rushed to my face, my lips were on fire and swollen big time. "How * was that * for * your* first kiss." Soul smirked at the squeak that left my throat. "Is that how all kisses feel?" I asked stupidly and he threw his head back and laughed. "Only if there good kissers." He smiles. "Oh well, um" I fidget nervously with my fingers looking at the ground. "Well, was I you know, bad?" I whisper quietly. I hear him chuckle but I don't look up.

I feel his thumb and it index finger tilt my chin up and makes me look at him. He leans down and kisses my again. This time it's slower, probably what a regular first kiss would feel like, short and sweet. Don't get me wrong, that was probably the best first kiss in the whole world.

He pulls away and flashes me a bright smile. "You are absolutely amazing at kissing. Are you sure I'm not your first?" He raises an eyebrow and I laugh. 'I'm positive." I smile. "Good, you know how long I wanted to do that Maka? How long I've waited to feel that spark, I felt when we were kids?" He asks me and I shake my head nervously. "I've wanted to do that since the first day I met you, the very first time I saw you in class sitting in front of me. The time I saw you giggling when your red soda landed on me, when I tripped you on your birthday, I swore you were the cutest girl ever when I saw you pout. But the day you left literally broke me Maka, I didn't sleep or eat for days." He tells me and I get this bubbling feeling in my stomach.

"You want to know how I knew it was you that night at the bon fire" He asks me and I nod eagerly. "Your Eyes." He says. "What?" My breath comes out shaky still a little whipped from the kiss. "Your eyes gave you away. You are the only person in this world with that color of green eyes, I never forgot that color, and it's been my favorite color since 2 grade." I blush and he chuckles darkly.

"You know now that I think about it," I start, looking up to meet his gaze. "I think I've liked you too, for a long time really." I say and he leans in closer. "How so?" He asks. "Well, When I moved all I could think about the whole drive was the look on your face when I told the class I was leaving, of coarse I thought about all my friends and such, but I just couldn't help it. And then whenever I text Tsubaki she would either say, I'm taking care of Black*Star and Soul, they got into a drunken fight, or Just hanging out with the group, listening to Soul's music. I always felt this pang of jealousy, but I never really acted on it. I just thought that you never wanted to hang out with my friends until I left, and when I did you guys all became best friends." I say sadly and watch guilt wash over his face.

"It was the closest thing I had to you, and after Tsubaki and Black*Star became a thing I was dragged along with him. They told stories about you, and whenever Kid or someone got a text or call from you saying that your at the beach with some friends, or Drake took you to the library, or you know whatever else you did down there. They would always tell each other and I would listen, wondering if you forgot about me or not." Now it was my turn to feel guilty.

"To be honest, I thought about you a lot more then I should've. I always told out stories to my friends down there, told them that you put worms and rollie pollies in my peanut butter sandwich before lunch. And how that one year on Valentines day, you sent Ox that 'Love' letter telling him that I loved him and that he was the smartest boy in school, and then saying it was from me!" I stomped my foot and he laughed hard. "Oh I remember that! The look of disgust on his face was priceless!" I smack his arm.

"The thing is, is that I think I've liked you to, and when I mistakenly told them about the little thing that happened in the woods, they would never let me live it down, so whenever they caught me glaring at my phone they immediately guessed it was about you." I sighed.

"Well, where does this leave us exactly, because you just told me you've been madly in love with me for the longest time?" Soul exaggerates. And I punch his shoulder, "I did _not_ say that." I cross my arms stubbornly. "Well it was pretty close to it, I on the other hand am not afraid to admit it. Here I'll do it right now." He grabs my shoulders and pulls me closer to him, resting his forehead against mine, looking right into my eyes, and saying.

"Maka Angel Albarn, I'm pretty sure I know you better then anyone else you know. You hate you middle name with everything you've got, your favorite color is red because you like that it can mean more than one thing. Your favorite book is 'Peter Pan' by J.M. Barrie. You say your favorite animal is a giraffe to avoid getting yelled at by Patty but you really love sharks preferable great whites. Your favorite flower is a white rose. Your favorite fruit and vegetable are strawberries and tomatoes. You love the ocean, and you are a total bookworm, you don't like rollercoaster's but you love Farris wheels and marry-go-rounds. You've never had a boyfriend because you're afraid you'll end up hurt and heartbroken. And this right now," He stops and kisses me slightly. "Will be your third kiss, by the same person who gave you your first kiss tonight." He breathes heavily and closes his eyes for a minute. A few tears drop from my eyes as I blink.

Soul chuckles and looks back up at to me, moving his hands from my shoulders and to my rosy cheeks rubbing away the tears. "So Maka, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm not sure what love feel's like, but if I'm not already _madly_ in love with you, then I know that I'm pretty damn close. Because whenever I'm around you, I have the urge to smile like an idiot and show off my shark teeth because of that one time Wes was making fun of them and you stood up for me and told them that you love my teeth and wish I'd smile more often so you could see them." I blush brightly at the memory. "My heart skips a beat whenever you catch my eyes, my stomach does this weird flipping thing whenever I hear you laugh, and at first it scared the hell out of me but now, I like the feeling. I love watching you read books I could do it all day honestly. So yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you Albarn, what do you say to that?" He smirks.

I gulp loudly and think in my head. 'I cannot believe what I'm about to say, I'm about to tell my worst enemy that I love him, my enemy from 2 grade.' I take in a deep breath and start to word my thoughts.

"I really don't know how to say this, because I've never said it before and never in a _million_ years did I think I'd be saying this to the boy I've known practically my whole life, the same boy who picked on my every day, made me eat bugs more times then once, hung my bra on the flag pole when I was 13, sent love letters to people I absolutely hate. And I can't believe that the same boy that would've taken my first kiss _5_ years ago, took it tonight." I stop for a second thinking it over one more time before meeting his beautiful deep red eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm in Love with You. There is no 'pretty sure' or 'maybe' but I know that I love you, and I've loved you for the longest time." I say and Soul chokes on his spit before shouting out in joy. "I love you to Maka, God I love you so much!" He picks me up by the waist and kisses me again. The same kind of kiss as my first one, but this one is filled with more love and passion, I couldn't describe it, and all I knew is that it definitely made my toes curl.

After we pulled away, we were both panting hard trying to catch our breath. "You are the best kisser, like ever." Soul pants and I laugh. "You aren't to bad yourself." "YO SOUL GET A ROOM!" We heard Black*Star yell over the music from the club. "WAIT IS THAT MAKA? HAHAHA PATTY, KID YOU OWE YOUR GOD 100 BUCKS!" We laugh when Patty, Kid, Liz and Crona, along with Tsubaki's jaw drop to the cement. "Your God knew it all along; you guys would've taken each other right here if I didn't show up! It's a good thing a God like me respects the law, NO PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION!" Black*Star shouts with a crazed laugh.

Soul just stares at me for a minute before he speaks up. "So does this mean, you know that you'll be mine?" Soul asks and I giggle. "I wouldn't have it any other way, as long as you'll be mine?" I raised an eyebrow and he smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen him do. "I've wanted to here that for so long Maka!" He picks me up and spins me around, I wrap my legs around his waist and kiss him, ignoring the hoots and hollers from our friends in the back ground.

"I love you Albarn." Soul whispers against my swollen lips. "I love you too Soul Eater Evans."

**Well there you have it. I hope you guys like the last chapter, I was almost in tears writing this! You guys have been so amazing and again I want to thank you all for staying with me through the whole story! I love each and every one of you! :D **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story and the last chapter! **

**:) _Alli _**


End file.
